Do You Remember?
by RainbowLyoko
Summary: Tak disangka, Akari dan Gill pernah bertemu dan berteman akrab saat masih kecil. Bermain bersama, dan berpetualang bersama. Sayangnya, saat mereka beranjak dewasa, Gill tidak mengenal Akari sama sekali. Ia tak pernah tahu kalau Akari kecil pernah memendam suatu perasaan kepadanya. Usaha apa yang dilakukan Akari untuk membuat Gill kembali mengingatnya?
1. Chapter 1: Their First Meeting

Chapter 1: Their First Meeting

* * *

_Aku melihat seorang gadis kecil seumuranku yang sedang berdiri memandang ke kolam Goddess. Rambut _brunette_-nya tertiup angin lembut. Mata coklatnya berkedip. Lucu sekali wajah anak tersebut._

"_Terima kasih, Sephia-sama," Ucap anak itu lembut. Lalu ia melemparkan sebuah bunga putih kedalam kolam itu. Karena aku penasaran dengan apa yang ia lakukan, aku pun menghampirinya._

"_Hei."_

_Ia menoleh. "Oh, hai...!"_

"_Sedang apa kamu?" Yep, aku tak bisa menahan rasa penasaranku lagi._

"_Aku sedang... berterima kasih kepada Sephia-sama yang tinggal disini." Tunjuk anak itu ke arah Harvest Goddess Pond._

"_Heh? Sephia? Siapa dia? Apa yang kau maksud itu... Harvest Goddess? Karena cuma dia yang hidup di kolam ini."_

_Anak itu tersenyum lebar._

* * *

**Disclaimer: Harvest Moon itu punyaku, tapi bohong! Hehe, HM itu punya... #JrengJreng# Marvelous Intertainment dan Natsume~ :3**

**Warning: Typo, gajeness, OOC, dan berbagai kesalahan seorang pemula lainnya... Hehe X3**

**Enjoy! Don't like don't read!**

* * *

Cerita ini terjadi ketika mereka masih berumur 8 tahun...

Seorang laki-laki kecil berambut _blonde _dan bermata biru terlihat sedang berjalan-jalan di sebuah hutan. Ia tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"_Aku tahu ini hari peringatan 1 tahun kematian Ibu. Ayah tadi kelihatan sangat sedih. Tapi... Apa yang aku lakukan ini benar, ya? Bukannya menghibur ayah atau ikut mengunjungi pemakaman, aku malah pergi dan jalan-jalan di hutan ini... Aku bodoh, aku akui itu." _Batinnya. Ia menghela nafas panjang.

Anak itu terus berjalan hingga sampai di Goddess Spring. Ia berhenti disana. Perhatiannya tertarik kepada sesosok anak perempuan seumurannya yang berdiri tepat didepan Goddess Pond.

* * *

_**~Gill's POV~**_

Aku melihat seorang gadis kecil seumuranku yang sedang berdiri memandang ke kolam Goddess. Rambut brunette-nya tertiup angin lembut. Mata coklatnya berkedip. Lucu sekali wajah anak tersebut.

"Terima kasih, Sephia-sama," Ucap anak itu lembut. Lalu ia melemparkan sebuah bunga putih kedalam kolam itu. Karena aku penasaran dengan apa yang ia lakukan, aku pun menghampirinya.

"Hei."

Ia menoleh. "Oh, hai...!"

"Sedang apa kamu?" Yep, aku tak bisa menahan rasa penasaranku lagi.

"Aku sedang... berterima kasih kepada Sephia-sama yang tinggal disini." Tunjuk anak itu ke arah Harvest Goddess Pond.

"Heh? Sephia? Siapa dia? Apa yang kau maksud itu... Harvest Goddess? Karena cuma dia yang hidup di kolam ini."

Anak itu tersenyum lebar.

"Iya, dia memintaku untuk memanggilnya Sephia." Anak itu duduk disampingku. Tak ingin berlaku tidak sopan, aku pun ikut duduk disampingnya.

"Kau bisa melihat Harvest Goddess?" Tanyaku, tak percaya. Kukira cuma aku saja di pulau ini yang bisa melihat sosok dewi itu!

"Tentu! Aku juga bisa melihat para Harvest Sprites!" Jawabnya antusias. Aku mulai tertarik.

"Wow, kukira cuma aku yang bisa melihat mereka!"

"Sephia-sama bilang, kalau hanya orang-orang terpilh yang bisa melihat sosoknya dan Harvest Sprites," Anak itu menerawang ke depan.

"Wah, berarti kita orang yang terpilih, ya!" Ucapku. Kami tertawa bersama.

"Wah, kurasa," Aku menatap anak tersebut. "Kau cukup dekat dengan mereka, ya."

Mimik wajahnya berubah. Yang tadinya penuh senyuman, sekarang terlihat agak muram.

"Karena Sephia-sama sudah seperti ibu bagiku."

Aku tertegun. Apa maksudnya?

"Lho, memangnya orang tuamu kemana?"

"Aku tak punya orang tua." Jawabnya pendek.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"8 tahun yang lalu, aku ditemukan oleh Sephia-sama dan para Sprites di sini, di hutan ini. Ia bilang kalau saat itu aku berada di dalam keranjang bayi kecil. Ada selembar kertas yang berisi pesan dari orang tuaku. Aku hanya mengenal mereka dari kertas itu. Aku tak pernah melihat orang tuaku sebelumnya." Ia bercerita dengan nada muram. Walau begitu, wajahnya kelihatan tegar.

"M-Maaf kalau aku..."

Ia tersenyum, lalu berpaling ke arahku.

"Tidak apa-apa, kok! Itu sudah lama. Lalu, bagaimana dengan keluargamu?"

Giliran aku yang terdiam.

"Aku hanya tinggal di kota ini dengan ayahku. Ibuku sudah tiada, tepat 1 tahun yang lalu." Jawabku pendek.

"...Oh... Maaf kalau aku membuatmu mengingat ibumu..."

"Tak apa," Aku membalas senyumannya.

"Dari tadi kita mengobrol terus, tapi aku belum tahu namamu. Aku Akari, dan kau?" Akari menyodorkan tangannya.

"Aku Gill. Senang bertemu denganmu, Akari."

"Aku juga!" Seru anak itu, riang.

Keheningan meliputi kami. Sampai tiba-tiba ada suatu suara, entah darimana, yang memecahkan momen sunyi ini.

"Akari! Akari!"

Kami berdua langsung menoleh kesana-kemari, mencari sumber suara. Kemudian, muncul mahluk kecil yang terbang mengelilingi Akari.

"Finn! Dari mana saja kau?"

"Berkeliling kota Harmonica! Memeriksa keadaan para hewan liar!" Seru mahluk itu.

Hey, kalau dilihat dari dekat... Mahluk itu nampak sepeti salah satu Harvest Sprites...

"Akari, apa mahluk kecil yang terbang didekatmu itu Harvest Sprite?"

Akari tersenyum manis. "Yap! Kau bisa melihatnya, kan?"

Aku mengangguk. "Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat mahluk ini dari dekat...!"

"Heh? Manusia, kau bisa melihatku?" Celetuk Harvest Sprite itu. Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Wow, kau pasti manusia kedua yang dipilih Harvest Goddess agar bisa melihatnya!" Kagum Harvest Sprite yang bernama Finn tersebut.

"Nah, sudah kubilang kan? Gill, kau itu hebat!" Seru Akari. Aku tersipu malu.

"Kau juga, Akari!" Kami bertiga tertawa lepas.

"Oh, Akari..."

"Iya?"

"Dimana rumahmu?"

Akari dan Finn terdiam.

"Itu. Rumah yang aku dan para Harvest Sprites bangun bersama." Tunjuk Akari kepada sebuah rumah kecil berwarna coklat muda di dekat Goddess Pond.

"Oh... Kurasa aku harus pergi. Ayahku mungkin sedang mencariku. Terima kasih, Akari, Finn! Sampai jumpa!" Aku berlari pergi. Yep, Ayah pasti sedang sangat bingung mencariku sekarang.

"Terima kasih kembali, Gill! Senang berkenalan denganmu!" Pekik Akari dari jauh.

* * *

_Hari ini, aku akhirnya mendapat seseorang yang bernasib sama sepertiku. Dan ia malah bernasib lebih buruk daripadaku. Aku senang, akhirnya ada seseorang yang bisa mengerti aku._

_Eh, aku bicara apa, sih? Sudahlah, lupakan._

* * *

**Yaay! Fic Gill x Akari-ku, chapter pertama selesaii! X3**

**Pendek, ya? Yah, karena ini semacam prolog~ :3**

**Aku janji part 2 akan lebih panjang, kok! ;D**

**So... ada yang mau usul buat chapter 2? Silahkan sebutkan di-review~ :D**

**Akari: *dateng2* "AKU GAK PUNYA ORTU!? IBUKU SEORANG DEWI!?"**

**Goddess: *Terbang* "Bukannya untung ya, punya ibu yang hebat?"**

**Akari: "Enggak! Gak normal!"**

**Goddess: *angkat bahu* "Yaudah! Aku gak restuin kamu sama Gill!" *Nunjuk Gill***

**Gill: "Eh, apa-apaan itu" =_=**

**Akari: "Ya deh, gak papa. Lagian ini kan juga salah author!"**

**Gill: "Iya, sih."**

**Goddess: "Yup." *Angguk2***

**Author: "Apa kau bilang?" *Angkat kacamata* #Ting!#**

**Akari, Gill, Goddess: *Geleng2* "E-Enggak! **_**Sekarepmu bae, lah!" **_

**Author: "Ok. Nah, reviews dan usul kalian kutunggu! Sampai ketemu di chapter 2!" Salut!" #Mendadak French**


	2. Chapter 2: Blue Aquamarine & A Farewell

Chapter 2: Blue Aquamarine and A Farewell

* * *

"_Akari!" Gill melambai kepadaku. Aku tersenyum kecil._

"_Lihat ini!" Ia menyodorkan sebuah batu biru muda kecil kepadaku. Batu yang cantik!_

"_Apa itu?"_

"_Aku menemukannya disana. Ayahku pernah memberitahuku kalau batu ini namanya... Aquamarine,"_

_Aku memandang batu itu dengan mata berbinar. _

"_Aquamarine, ya... Cantik!" _

"_Kamu lebih cantik," Samar-samar, aku mendengar Gill bergumam._

"_Apa?"_

"_Eeeh, tidak! Lupakan. Kalau kau menyukai batu itu, kau boleh memilikinya."_

_Aku membelalakkan mata._

"_Benarkah? Makasih! Ayo, kita berpetualang lagi!" Seruku, seraya menarik tangan anak laki-laki itu._

"_Bukankah kau bilang kau masih capek?"_

_Aku menggeleng. "Enggak, kok! Ayooo!"_

"_Whoa! Tunggu!"_

* * *

"_Gill?Kau benar-benar...akan pergi?"_

_Gill menatap Akari dengan tatapan sendu._

"_Aku harus pergi, Akari. Maafkan aku."_

_Akari menunduk sedih._

"_Berarti... Aku akan kehilangan teman baikku?"_

_Gill tertegun._

"_A-Apa?"_

* * *

**Disclaimer: HM bukan punyaku... Ulala~~**

**Warning: Typo, gajeness, alur gak jelas, OOC, dan banyak lainnya. =="**

**Yaay, chapter 2 selesai! Kali ini tentang petualangan pertama Gill dan Akari kecil, juga sebuah... perpisahan! Maaf ya, kalau OOC! **

**Well, enjoy!**

_*Tok, tok*_

Akari kecil berlari ke depan pintu, buru-buru membuka pintu rumahnya.

*_Cklek*_

"Oh, pagi Gill!"

Didepan Akari, berdiri sesosok anak laki-laki _blonde _sebayanya.

"Pagi, Akari! Dan pagi juga, Finn!" Sapa anak yang bernama Gill tersebut, kepada Akari dan peri kecil oranye bernama Finn yang duduk dibahu Akari.

"Tumben sekali kamu kesini! Baru saja aku akan keluar untuk menyapa Sephia-sama...!"

"Wah, kalau begitu... Aku ingin melihat Harvest Goddess! Aku ingin bertemu dengannya, sekali saja! Boleh, kan?" Pinta Gill riang. Akari mengangguk.

"Tentu! Kau kan orang kedua pilihan Sephia-sama! Finn, kau juga setuju, kan?"

Harvest Sprite yang selalu mengikuti Akari itu mengangguk.

"Iya! Ayo!"

* * *

Mereka berlari menuju sebuah kolam kecil yang berada didepan sebuah pohon hijau besar yang terlihat sangat subur.

"Bagaimana cara memanggil Harvest Goddess?"

Finn dan Akari berpandangan penuh arti.

"Ayo, ikut aku!" Akari menarik tangan Gill. Mereka berdua berlari hingga ke depan sebuah pohon yang tampak subur.

"Finn, kerjakanlah!" Akari 'mengambil' Finn yang sedang duduk di bahunya, lalu melepaskannya ke udara.

"Siaapp!" Serunya. Gill memandang Akari bingung.

"...?"

"...Ooh, Harvest Goddess, aku berhasil menemukan seorang lagi yang kau beri keistimewaan untuk bisa melihatmu, selain Akari! Tunjukanlah sosokmu!" Finn berkomat-kamit sambil terbang mengelilingi pohon itu.

...Perlahan, muncul sesosok wanita berambut hijau-kebiruan di depan pohon tersebut.

"Pagi, Akari...!"

"Selamat pagi, Sephia-sama!"

"Ah, kau membawa orang lain rupanya," Perhatian tertuju kepada Gill.

"Iya! Namanya Gill, dia bisa melihat para Harvest Sprites! Sepertinya, dia juga bisa melihat Sephia-sama! Iya kan, Gill?" Tanya Akari dengan nada penuh antusias. Gill mengangguk.

"Apa... Anda adalah Harvest Goddess?" Tanya Gill dengan nada penuh kekaguman.

"Ya. Kau pasti anak kedua yang kupilih untuk bisa melihatku dan Harvest Sprites. Namamu Gill Hamilton, kan?"

"I-Iya,"

"_Gak usah _gugup kalau ketemu Sephia-sama! Dia baik, kok! _Gak _gigit!" Seru Akari polos. tertawa.

"Iya, Akari benar! Dan karena kau termasuk anak yang istimewa, kau bisa memanggilku Sephia-sama, yaitu nama asliku!"

Gill kembali membelalakkan mata birunya.

"Apa? Benarkah? Terima kasih, Sephia-sama!" Gill membungkuk hormat.

"Lagipula... Hari ini cukup cerah, walau agak dingin. Kalian tidak main bersama?" Usul .

"Benar juga, sih. Sepertinya menyenangkan! Ayo, Gill! Kita berpetualang di... Fugue Forest!"

"Hmm, boleh juga. Ayo!"

Mereka berdua (Tambah Finn, jadi bertiga X3) berlari meninggalkan Goddess Spring.

"Anak-anak memang lugu!" Batin .

* * *

_**~Akari's POV~**_

"Akari, tapi kau yakin kalau kita tak akan tersesat? Fugue Forest kan mirip labirin! Apa kau tak takut?" Gill memandang jauh ke hutan Fugue yang terlihat sangat gelap dan lebat.

"Ah, kau ini! Gill takut, ya?" Aku mencubit pipi anak Mayor Hamilton itu. Ia meringis. Gyaaa, lucunya!

"Enggak! Aku gak takut! Aku cuma khawatir kita tak bisa pulang nanti," Jawabnya lugu. Aku terkekeh.

"Bukannya itu sama _aja, _ya?"

"Beda!"

"Hee, kalau menurutku sama! Ayo ah, masuk! Aku penasaran dengan bagian dalam hutan ini! Katanya ada 2 orang penyihir yang tinggal disini!" Aku melompat-lompat penuh semangat. Gill tersenyum melihatku.

"Kalau gelap atau misalkan kita tersesat?"

Aku melirik Finn yang masih asyik terbang disekelilingku. Finn berhenti sejenak, lalu menatapku dengan tatapan 'Apa-yang-kau-lihat-duh-perasaanku-tidak-enak-nih! '

"...Kan ada Finn! Dia kan bersinar, jadi bisa dijadikan sumber cahaya saat gelap!" Aku memeluk peri kecil sahabat baikku itu. Finn menggeliat.

"Aku tak bisa bernafaaas!"

Gill terkekeh melihat tingkah kami. Aku memandang wajahnya.

"_Imut banget dia!"_ Batinku dalam hati. Gill memandangku heran.

"Apa?"

"Ah, enggak! Ayo deh, masuk ke hutan! Sebelum hari keburu malam!"

Kami berlari memasuki Fugue Forest, tanpa memperdulikan Finn yang masih ribut memaksa kami untuk tidak memasuki hutan itu.

"Kau tahu, Akari? Katanya hutan ini mirip labirin..." Celetuk Gill.

"Apa? Tahu dari mana?"

"Luke yang bilang padaku. Dia pernah masuk ke sini," Jawabnya. Aku berpikir sejenak.

"Luke? Luke yang... tinggal di _carpenter_ bersama Dale dan Bo, ya?"

Gill mengangguk. Kami terus berjalan tanpa bicara sedikitpun.

"Hey, jamur!" Aku menunjuk ke arah sebuah pohon maple. Kemudian aku berlari ke situ, dengan maksud untuk memetiknya.

"Akari!" Finn dan Gill berlari mengikutiku.

"Jamur putih!" Seruku. Gill buru-buru menarik tanganku yang hendak mengambil jamur tersebut.

"Jangan! Itu jamur beracun!" Cegahnya. Aku memandang Gill heran.

"Iya! Akari, Gill benar!" Timpal Finn.

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Aku sering membaca buku. Jadi... aku agak tahu soal itu," Ia tersenyum.

Aku bangkit, lalu menggandeng tangan Gill.

"Ayo deh, kita jalan lagi!"

Kami kembali berjalan, tak memperdulikan Finn yang masih ribut sendiri di belakang kami, entah apa yang ia katakan.

"Umm, Akari?"

Aku menoleh. "Iya?"

"Lihatlah sekeliling kita,"

Aku menuruti katanya. Hmm, tak ada yang aneh...

Aku menggeleng dan menatap Gill dengan pandangan bingung.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau tak memperhatikan sekeliling, ya? Apa kau tidak merasa kalau kita dari tadi cuma berputar-putar di hutan ini?"

Finn kembali terlihat panik. Aku tertegun.

"Jangan bilang kalau kita..."

Kami berpandangan.

"...Tersesaaattt!" Pekik Finn. Aku menunduk. Gill memandangku dengan mimik yang tak bisa kutebak.

"Tak apa, Akari. Aku yakin kita bisa keluar dari hutan ini!" Seru Gill, menyemangatiku. Aku mengangkat kepalaku, kemudian menatapnya lama.

_Kau dewasa sekali, Gill-kun. Aku akui itu. Umurmu (dan aku) memang masih dini, tapi berbeda denganku, omonganmu sangat dewasa..._

"Aku tahu itu! Aku _gak _mau _nyerah!_ Aku tahu kita bisa keluar dari sini! Ya kan, Finn?" Aku menatap Finn seraya mengepalkan kedua tanganku ke atas.

"Iya, Akari!" Balas Finn.

"Nah, itu baru Akari yang kukenal! Ayo, kita cari jalan keluar dari sini!" Gill berlari sambil mengandengku, diikuti Finn yang terbang mengikutinya.

"Ya!"

_Aku yakin kami bisa keluar dari sini! Aku tak akan menyerah!_

* * *

_...Yep, kutarik kembali ucapanku tadi._

_Aku..._

"...Menyeraaaaah!" Aku terduduk sambil berteriak sekeras yang aku bisa.

"Ayolah, Akari! Kita bahkan baru berjalan selama kurang lebih 15 menit!" Gill—Yang sudah berjalan jauh di depanku—berjalan menghampiriku.

"Tapiii... Aku capeeek...!" Seruku merajuk.

"Ya sudah, kau dan Finn istirahat sebentar disini. Aku mau keliling sebentar, ya!" Ia berjalan menjauh. Aku cuma mengangguk kecil.

"Psst, Akari! Kutebak, kau menyukai anak itu, ya!" Finn duduk di bahuku, kemudian berbisik iseng. Aku terbelalak.

"Apa, sih! Kita kan cuma teman!" Aku segera mengelak.

"Hee, kukira!" Harvest Sprite itu terkekeh.

"Akari!" Gill melambai kepadaku, kemudian berlari menghampiriku. Aku tersenyum kecil.

"Lihat ini!" Ia menyodorkan sebuah batu biru muda kecil kepadaku. Batu yang cantik!

"Apa itu?"

"Aku menemukannya disana. Ayahku pernah memberitahuku kalau batu ini namanya... Aquamarine."

Aku memandang batu itu dengan mata berbinar.

"Aquamarine, ya... Cantik!"

"Kamu lebih cantik." Samar-samar, aku mendengar Gill bergumam.

"Apa?"

"Eeeh, tidak! Lupakan. Kalau kau menyukai batu itu, kau boleh memilikinya."

Aku membelalakkan mata.

"Benarkah? Makasih! Ayo, kita berpetualang lagi!" Seruku, seraya menarik tangan anak laki-laki itu.

"Bukankah kau bilang kau masih capek?"

Aku menggeleng. "Enggak, kok! Ayooo!"

"Whoaa! Tunggu!"

* * *

"_...Champignons ..."_

"Hmm?"

Aku melirik ke sekelilingku. Rasanya tadi ada...

"Gill, Finn..." Aku menepuk pundak Gill dan menarik topi Finn.

"Akarriii! Sudah berapa kali kubilang, jangan pernah lagi menarik topikuuu!" Seru Finn. Aku mengabaikannya dan beralih kepada Gill.

"...Apa?"

"...Kalian dengar suara, gak?"

"Hmm? Suara apaan?"

"Kalian enggak dengar?"

Finn terbang mengelilingi seluruh Fugue Forest.

"Aku sih, dengar... Sedikit... Bahasa Prancis, kira-kira..." Ucap Finn.

"_Moisissures Fugue ... J'espère que vous devenez beaucoup! J'ai besoin de vous les gars à ma potion magique! Transformé en beaucoup!" _

Suara itu terdengar lagi! Kali ini lebih jelas!

"Ah! Aku mendengarnya!" Pekik Gill.

"Kau tahu artinya?"

"Iya!" Anak Mayor Hamilton tersebut mengangguk. "Kira-kira artinya..."

"...Jamur Fugue, Jamur... Aku harap kalian menjadi banyak! Aku membutuhkan kalian untuk ramuan sihirku! Berubahlah menjadi banyak!" Serunya.

"Kau bisa bahasa Prancis? Keren!" Aku mengacungkan kedua jempol tanganku. Gill terkekeh.

"Gampang, kok! Kapan-kapan kuajari, deh!"

"_Champignons, des champignons! S'il vous plaît, amélioré beaucoup! J'ai besoin d'une cinquantaine de champignons pour ma potion magique!" (_"Jamur, jamur! Tolonglah_, _bertambah banyaklah! Aku membutuhkan kira-kira lima puluh jamur untuk ramuan sihirku_!")_

Suara itu kembali terdengar!

Gill berjalan, berusaha mencari sumber suara itu. Sambil mencari sumber suara, ia juga bergumam dalam bahasa Prancis, entah apa artinya.

"_Source sonore ... Où vous situez-vous? Montrez-moi votre silhouette!" (_Sumber suara... Dimanakah kau berada? Tunjukkan sosokmu padaku!)

Aku dan Finn perlahan berjalan mengikutinya.

_*Srek*_

Gill 'membuka' beberapa semak-semak yang mengelilingi hutan.

"Aah!"

Kami bertiga tersentak. Di depan kami, ada seorang gadis berambut keperakan dan berpakaian aneh. Di depan orang itu, ada sebuah meja yang diatasnya diletakkan sebuah jamur ungu dengan motif polkadot putih. Entah sedang apa dia ,

"..."

"...? :3"

"... (._.)"

"...Apa, sih? =_=" Aku memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh. Tapi, yah, dia memang aneh =="

"...K-Kau... 0_0"

Aku, Gill, dan Finn saling berpandangan bingung.

"...Manusiaaaa! Gyaaa! OAO" Orang aneh itu berlari pergi, meninggalkan kami bertiga yang masih... _speechless._

"Hei, apa kami menakutkan?" Aku berjalan menghampiri sosok gadis yang kira-kira berumur 12 tahun di atasku dan Gill. Sosok itu bersembunyi di balik sebuah pohon besar.

"Kalian... Enggak berbahaya? X'(" Perlahan, ia berjalan keluar dari pohon tersebut.

"Ya enggak, lah! ^,^" Kami terkekeh.

"...Syukurlah!" Ia tersenyum lega.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? :3" Aku menatapnya, masih _speechless._

"Harusnya aku kan, yang tanya begitu? -_-" Ia menatapku dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa kutebak.

"Iya, sih. :D"

"...Jadi, kami disini karena tersesat. Kalau kau bagaimana?" Ucap Gill.

"Ehm! Namaku Witch Princess! ;D" Ia menepuk-nepuk dadanya, bangga.

Aku melemparkan tatapan 'Apa-gadis-ini-gila-kita-kan-enggak-nanya-namanya' 

Dan Gill membalas dengan pandangan 'Biarkan-dia-Akari-mungkin-dia-agak-agak-sakit'

"...Aku disini karena sedang membuat ramuan!" Lanjut wanita yang bernama 'Witch Princess' itu.

"Oh."

"...Yep!"

"..."

"... -,-"

"...Hey, kalian mau kemana? :O" Witch P. Berlari menghampiri kami, berusaha menghentikan kami yang hendak pergi meninggalkannya.

"..Pulang." Jawab Gill, cuek.

"Kalian gak tertarik sama ramuan dan sihirku?!" Pekiknya lagi, tak percaya.

"...Enggak sama sekali." Kami kompak menggeleng dengan muka datar.

"Anak aneh =_+"

"..." Aku dan Gill berjalan menjauhi wanita aneh itu, diikuti Finn yang terbang di belakang kami.

"Kalau kalian mau melihat keahlian sihirku, aku akan mengirim kalian kembali ke Harmonica Town. ;D"

_*Glek*_

Aku berbalik. "Beneran?"

Witch Princess membentuk jari tangan kanannya menjadi berbentuk huruf 'V'. "Serius! Cuma lihat saja, kok! Apa kalian mau tersesat di hutan ini sampai waktu yang tak terhingga?"

Aku menelan ludah. Takut? Yep! Aku takut kita tersesat di hutan aneh ini selamanya!

"Gak mauuu! T^T" Pekikku kencang. Witch tertawa.

"Nyahaha! Makanya, lihatin ya, kehebatanku ini!"

Gill, Finn, dan aku cuma mengangguk lesu.

Aku melempar pandangan 'Mau-gak-mau-kita-harus-lihat-Gill-kalau-mau-kelua r-dari-sini'

Dan dia membalas, 'Yah-lakukan-saja-apa-yang-penyihir-ini-mau'

* * *

_**~End of Akari's POV~**_

"...Dan kemudian, masukkan sebuah jamur Fugue—atau 2 buah—ke dalam kuali ini..."

"Hey, Akari?" Finn—yang masih terpaku kepada Witch Princess—berbalik menghadap Gill dan Akari, yang sedang...

"...!" Finn terlihat terkejut. Di depannya, terlihatlah Akari dan Gill yang sedang tertidur sambil bersandar di pohon. Kepala Akari bersandar ke bahu Gill. Dan mereka berdua sedang berpegangan tangan! Wajah mereka terlihat sangat damai. Lucu sekali!

"...Ooh, Akari kecil kesayangan Harvest Goddess sudah dewasa rupanya!" Ucap Finn. Peri kecil itu tersenyum, lalu beralih kepada Witch Princess.

"Umm, Witch?"

Witch Princess menoleh. "Apa, mahluk mungil?"

"Aku BUKAN MAHLUK MUNGIIIIL!" Pekik Finn, tak terima dipanggil 'mungil' oleh si wanita penyihir.

"Ehm, well. Penyihir, kau lihat mereka berdua?" Finn menunjuk Gill dan Akari. Witch Princess mendengus.

"Apa, sih? =3="

"Tuh! :9"

"...Kenapa mereka malah tidur?!" Jerit Witchy (?).

"Yah, mungkin mereka lelah?"

"Aargh. Ya sudahlah, kukembalikan saja kalian ke pusat kota!" Witch terlihat sangat kesal. Ia kemudian terlihat sedang merapal mantra.

"_Je tiens à rendre ces enfants à leur place! Le vent, nous emmener à la ville Harmonica en un clin d'œil!" _(Aku ingin mengembalikan anak-anak ini ke tempat mereka! Angin, bawalah kami ke Harmonica Town dalam sekejap!)

_*Wush*_

* * *

_*Bruk!*_

"...Nah, sampai juga! _Salut!_" Witch Princess kembali menghilang dalam sekejap!

"...Eh? Ini kan... Harmonica?" Akari meregangkan bagian tubuhnya seraya menguap lebar. Gill—yang masih terduduk di samping Akari—ikut terbangun.

"...Kita kembali? Huaahm..." Gill ikut menguap. Finn mengangguk-angguk heboh.

"Yep! Kalian kembali! Maksudku, kita kembaliiii! X'D"

Gill dan Akari berpandangan, lalu kompak berseru,

"Kita berhasil!"

Saat mereka tertawa bersama, tiba-tiba datang seorang pria yang umurnya berkisar antara 40-50 tahun. Gill tampak kaget melihat kedatangannya.

"Ayah!"

"Gill! Ayah mencarimu kemana-mana!" Seru pria itu.

"Oh, Akari. Perkenalkan, ini ayahku, Hamilton. Dia walikota disini."

Akari menunduk sopan. "Salam kenal, Mayor Hamilton!"

"Aku senang Gill punya teman sepertimu, Akari!" Balas Hamilton. Akari tersenyum kecil.

"Terima kasih!"

Hamilton berpaling kepada Gill.

"Gill, ayo kemasi barangmu sekarang. Ayah mendadak dipindah kerja!"

Gill, Akari, dan Finn terbelalak. Mata coklat Akari membulat sempurna.

"Apa? Lagi?" Tanya Gill, tak percaya. Ayahnya mengangguk cepat.

"Iya! Kita harus segera pergi hari ini. Ayo!" Hamilton berlari meninggalkan 3 sosok yang masih terdiam di jembatan dekat Harmonica Town.

Gill memandang Akari sejenak, kemudian berlari mengikuti ayahnya.

"Gill?Kau benar-benar...akan pergi?" Kata-kata itu membuat Gill kecil berhenti sejenak.

Gill berbalik dan menatap Akari dengan tatapan sendu.

"Aku harus pergi, Akari. Maafkan aku."

Akari menunduk sedih.

"Berarti... Aku akan kehilangan teman baikku?"

Gill tertegun.

"A-apa?"

Akari menunduk. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Aku senang banget, akhirnya aku punya teman. Tapi... Apa kau benar-benar akan pergi, Gill?"

Gill berjalan pelan menghampiri Akari.

"Kita tetap teman, kok. Lagipula, kamu kan punya batu Aquamarine yang kuberikan? Dengan itu, kau bisa tetap mengingat persahabatan kita. Terutama petualangan di Fugue Forest!"

Perlahan, Akari mulai menyunggingkan senyum manisnya. Matanya berhenti berkaca-kaca.

"Terima kasih, Gill. Aku janji, aku akan menyimpan batu ini baik-baik. Aku tak sabar untuk bisa bertemu denganmu lagi."

"Ya." Si anak berambut _blonde_ mengangguk.

"Aku juga. "

* * *

Sebuah kapal terlihat mulai berlayar jauh ke lautan.

Dari salah satu jendela kapal, Gill 'mengeluarkan' kepalanya.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Akari!" Lambainya.

Akari—yang berdiri di pelabuhan (?)—balas melambai, diikuti Finn.

"Selamat tinggal, Gill! Salam dari Sephia-sama dan para Harvet Sprites!"

* * *

**Nyaaa! Chapter 2 selesai juga! X3**

**Gimana menurut kalian chapter ini? Bagus? Amazing? Hancur? **

**Reviews dan saran kalian tetap ditunggu, lho!**

**Sebelumnya, maaf ya, kalau agak salah. Maklum, hanya mengandalkan ingatanku dan bantuan dari kamus... Nyahaha. **

**Bocoran chapter 3: Gill sama Akari dewasa ketemu lagi di Waffle Town (HM: Tree of Tranquility)! :D Dan disitulah perjuangan Akari dimulai! ;)**

**Ohya. Nih, kalau ada yg bingung...**

**Q.1: Kenapa Gill bisa lihat Harvest Sprites dan Harvest Goddess?**

**A.1: Karena berdasarkan sumber official, Gill pas kecil bisa lihat mahluk2 itu. Tapi pas dewasa udah gak bisa. Gak tahu kenapa.**

**Q.2: Kenapa dipanggil Akari jadi 'Sephia-sama'?**

**A.2: Nama asli H.G di HM: AP memang Sephia, kok! ;D**

**Q.3: Kenapa di chapter ini, Witch P. Muncul sebagai wanita dewasa?**

**Q.4: Kan penyihir. Jadi, walau Gill dan Akari udah dewasa pun, W.P masih tetap 20 tahun! XD**

**Q.5: Apa Witchy memang bisa lihat ?**

**A.5: katanya sih, bisa...**

**Okay, see you! **_**Salut! :D**_


	3. Chapter 3: Rendezvous

Chapter 3: Rendezvous

* * *

_*Bruk!*_

"_M-Maaf!" Aku meringis kecil. Seseorang menjulurkan tangannya kepadaku._

"_Kau tak apa?" _

_Aku perlahan mengangkat wajah. Sedetik kemudian, mata coklatku membulat. Laki-laki pirang di depanku adalah..._

"_...Gill?"_

* * *

"_...Mau apa kau datang ke sini lagi, Nona Petani?" Gill memandangku dengan pandangan sebal._

_DEG!_

_Aku menatapnya tak percaya. Dia agak aneh! Berbeda dengan dirinya saat kami masih kecil! Dia pasti bercanda!_

"_...Gill? Apa kau tak ingat siapa aku?" Aku bertanya dengan sangat hati-hati. Gill menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Aku merasa... Mataku sudah berkaca-kaca sekarang._

"_Aku tahu siapa kau. Seorang petani bernama Akarina Angela yang baru tadi pagi pindah ke Waffle Town, kan?" _

"_...Kau benar-benar tak mengingatku, Gill...?"_

* * *

**Nyaaan. Chapter 3 selesai juga! Aku lebih semangat pas ngetik chapter ini, gak tahu kenapa... Nyahaha.**

**...Lanjut, deh. Aku gak mau jadi sasaran timpukan tomat busuk dari readers. **

**Disclaimer: Harvest Moon punyaku, tapi bohong... Hohoho. HM dan karakter yang ada disini punyaaaa... #BGM: JengJeng...# Natsume... dan Marvelous AQL :3**

**Warning: Gajeness, typo, alur lari kesana-kemari, OOC, menyebabkan gangguan kehamilan, janin, paru-paru, dan banyak komplikasi lainnya. (Jadi kalau mau baca fic ini, harus yang punya nyali tinggi... :D)**

**Eh, apa hubungannya, ya? Lanjut, ah! Don't like don't read, ENJOY!**

* * *

...10 Tahun berlalu.

Seorang gadis berumur kira-kira 18 tahun, berambut _brunette, _bermata coklat, dan berbaju hijau terlihat sedang mengagumi rumah barunya dari luar. Disampingnya, ada seorang pria gemuk (XP) yang sibuk menjelaskan sesuatu kepada perempuan disampingnya.

"...Tempat ini namanya Caramel River District. Di sana adalah jalan menuju Waffle Town, dan disana..."

Hamilton—nama pria gemuk itu—menoleh ke arah Akari dengan tersenyum kuda (?).

"...Wah... :D" Akari masih asyik mengagumi seluruh distrik tempat rumahnya berada, tanpa memperdulikan Hamilton sama sekali.

"...Kau terlihat sangat _excited_, ya. Kurasa tanpa penjelasan pun kau akan mengerti sendiri. Yep, sampai jumpa, Akarina! Selamat beristirahat. Jangan lupa untuk mengunjungi seluruh kota dan berkenalan dengan semua penduduk disini, ya!" Hamilton pergi menjauh. Akari mengangguk.

"Saatnya memulai hidup baru! ^,^"

* * *

_**~Akari's POV~**_

Uwaaah! Ternyata banyak juga warga dari Harmonica Town dulu yang juga pindah kesini, ya! Aku juga bertemu banyak orang baru! Tak kusangka kalau ternyata semua warga yang menghuni Harmonica Town pindah kesini! Mereka bahkan masih mengingatku—yah, walau tidak semuanya, sih. Lalu, bagaimana dengan Harmonica Town dan pulau Castanet, ya?

Oya. Dan yang terutama... Bagaimana dengan Gill Hamilton? Anak yang dulu sering kuajak bermain bersama... Dia kan juga merupakan teman pertamaku... Ada dimana dia sekarang? Kalau Hamilton, ayahnya, ada di kota ini, aku yakin Gill ada disini juga! Tapi... dimana?

Aku berjalan tanpa melihat ke depan sama sekali, hingga akhirnya...

*Bruk!*

...Terjatuh.

"M-Maaf!" Aku meringis kecil. Seseorang menjulurkan tangannya kepadaku.

"Kau tak apa?"

Aku perlahan mengangkat wajahnya. Sedetik kemudian, mata coklatku membulat. Laki-laki pirang di depanku adalah...

"...Gill?"

Pemuda yang ada didepanku terkejut. Setelah menarikku untuk kembali berdiri, aku menyerbunya dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

"...Kau Gill Hamilton, kan? Kamu anak Mayor Hamilton, kan? Gill, ingat aku? Aku Akari!"

Gill malah berkacak pinggang. "Kau pasti petani yang baru pindah ke sini. Bersikaplah sopan sedikit pada orang yang baru kau temui, Nona Petani! Ya, aku Gill Hamilton, anak walikota yang akan segera menggantikan ayahku."

Aku terdiam sejenak. Apa maksudnya 'Bersikap sopan pada orang yang baru kau temui'? Aku dan Gill sudah berteman sejak kecil! Apa dia lupa? Tak mungkin! Ahah, dia pasti bercanda!

"...Apa maksudmu, Gill 0_0?"

Gill membuang muka, seraya menyisir rambut _blonde-_nya dengan jari tangannya ke belakang.

"Apa kau dengar yang tadi kukatakan, Nona? Apa kau memperhatikan? Dan kuulangi lagi, tolong bersikap hormat padaku. Aku akan segera menggantikan Ayah untuk menjadi walikota Waffle Town. Mengerti? 3:(" Ucapnya dengan intonasi tinggi.

"...Y-Ya.. aku mengerti. Maafkan aku... :''O" Aku menunduk dalam-dalam. Rasanya... Aku ingin segera berlari dari sini. Aku tak tahan dengan semua ini. Tak mungkin seorang Gill Hamilton—yang dulu ramah dan baik—menjadi ketus dan bertingkah aneh seperti ini.

"...Gadis aneh." Gill menggerutu pendek, kemudian pergi.

* * *

Aku dan Phoebe duduk di sebuah bangku dekat taman kecil di Waffle Town Square.

"...Ooh. Aku baru tahu kalau kau dan Gill adalah teman masa kecil..." Suara lembut Phoebe masuk melalui telingaku (?). Phoebe adalah anak pasangan Simon dan Barbara, pemilik toko serba ada. Mereka bertiga adalah penduduk asli Waffle Town.

Aku menganggguk lesu. "Iyaaaa... :"

Phoebe yang kali ini mengangguk. "...Dan dia gak mengingatmu?"

Aku melenguh panjang, mirip dengan sapi. "Iyaaaa... =3="

"Kau mengingatkanku kepada sapi milik Renee. Well, Kau harus sabar, Akari! Apalagi..." Phoebe melirik ke kiri-kanan, lalu mendekatiku.

"..Ssst, Luna kelihatan suka pada Gill, lho. Kau baru pindah hari ini, sih. Dari dulu, Luna kelihatan suka sama Gill! Yah, walaupun Gill kelihatannya gak suka sama Luna, sih... :3" Bisik Phoebe.

Aku melenguh panjang lagi. "Aku yakin Gill gak akan memilihku... T^T"

Phoebe berjalan pelan mendekatiku, lalu memelukku erat.

"Oh, Akari, jangan terlalu putus asa begitu, ah! Aku yakin, setidaknya, satu atau dua ingatannya berisi tentang masa lalumu dan dia! Dan suatu saat nanti, dia akan kembali mengingatnya, kemudian kamu dan dia akan menikah dan hidup bahagia! Oh, dan kau akan menjadi istri seorang (calon) walikota! Dan... Ehm... Err... Yah." Phoebe berusaha menghindari tatapan mataku. Nada suaranya berubah menjadi agak rendah.

Aku meliriknya dengan tatapan membunuh yang berarti 'apa-kau-bilang-Phoebe-apa-kau-mau-menghilang-sela manya-dari-Waffle Town-aku-siap-untuk-melakukan-itu' 3:

Phoebe segera menjauh, menggeleng cepat, dan melemparkan pandangan 'Enggak-masih-mau-hidup-_merci-_makasih-banyak-Akari!' ^,^" '

"...Hhuuh..." T_T Aku kembali melenguh. Menyedihkan sekali nasibku. Teman akrabku dari kecil malah melupakanku. Aku pasti gadis paling sial di Waffle Town...

"Kau tak boleh mengasihani dirimu sendiri secara berlebihan, Akari! Yakinlah kalau suatu hari nanti, entah itu kapan, Gill akan mengingatmu kembali. Aku yakin itu. Sebenarnya, aku kurang suka Luna berpasangan dengan Gill, sih!" Phoebe terkekeh. Aku tersenyum manis.

"_Merci beaucoup, _Phoebe. Aku akan berusaha... membuat Gill kembali mengingatku!" Aku berdiri, dan berpose ala pahlawan, dengan pandangan berapi-api. Phoebe tertawa lagi. Ia ikut berdiri, lalu mengajakku pulang.

"Haha! Ayo, kita pulang. Hari sudah agak sore. Aku masih ingin meneliti beberapa batu dengan Calvin." Ucap Phoebe. Aku segera menggodanya. (Hehe, kesempatan bagus, nih!)

"Calvin? Ooh, si arkeolog (?) itu, ya. Dulu aku sekota dengannya, lho! Dia lucu, baik, dan dewasa!" Aku berusaha menahan tawa. Soalnya, aku berbicara dengan nada yang sangat dilebih-lebihkan! XD

Phoebe berdiri di depanku, dan memegang erat kedua sisi bahuku. Mata hijau yang ada di balik kacamata minus berbingkai merahnya menatapku serius. Aku bergidik sejenak.

"Kapan-kapan kau harus memberi tahu tentang Calvin saat kecil, ya!" Ujar Phoebe dengan nada supeeeer seram! Aku kembali dibuat bergidik! 0_0"

"O-Oke! Ayo, pulang!" =_="

* * *

Rumah Akari, 18:30 PM...

Aku berbaring di tempat tidurku. Benar kata Phoebe, aku tak boleh menyerah dan mengasihani diriku sendiri! Tapi... Sepertinya akan susah deh, membuat Gill kembali mengingatku. Soalnya, Gill tadi kelihatannya benar-benar tidak mengenalku sama sekali. Setahuku, Gill itu agak susah bergaul dengan orang baru. Itulah sebabnya mengapa aku dulu adalah satu-satunya orang yang mau berteman dengannya. Gill memang tipe orang yang susah bersosialisasi dengan orang.

Tapi aku harus mencoba! Setidaknya, walau mungkin Gill nanti masih tidak mengingatku, tapi yang penting aku harus mencoba untuk tidak mengasihani diriku sendiri dan tak mudah menyerah! Kalau begitu... Aku akan pergi ke Town Hall sekarang!

Aku berlari keluar rumah, menuju Town Hall.

* * *

Town Hall...

Aku membuka pintu Town Hall, tanpa mengetuk sebelumnya. Hamilton bilang kalau aku mau mengunjungi Town Hall, tak usah mengetuk pintu terlebih dulu. Town Hall itu bebas dimasuki oleh siapa saja.

_*Cklek*_

"Selamat sore, Akari." Elli—yang terlihat sedang bersiap untuk pulang—langsung menyapaku. Aku berjalan sambil celingak-celinguk mencari teman masa kecilku.

"Sore, Elli..."

"Ada yang bisa kubantu? Kau ingin membeli lahan, atau—"

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak, aku hendak bertemu dengan Gill. Apa kau melihatnya?"

Elli mengangguk, dan menunjuk ke arah tangga menuju lantai atas—yang aku tak tahu isinya karena aku belum pernah ke sana.

"Gill ada di perpustakaan diatas. Naik saja. Itu perpustakaan umum, kok." Balas Elli ramah. Aku tersenyum.

"Terima kasih. Kau mau pulang, Elli?"

"Iya, memang jam segini aku pulang. Aku harus tepat waktu, agar nenekku tak khawatir. Well, aku duluan, Akari. Sampai jumpa besok!" Elli menunduk hormat, lalu pergi meninggalkan Town Hall. Aku mengangguk singkat.

"Bye, terima kasih!"

Kemudian, aku segera berjalan cepat—cenderung berlari—menaiki tangga ke perpustakaan. Di tengah tangga, aku—untuk kedua kalinya dalam hari ini—menabrak Gill yang juga sedang berjalan di tangga.

_*Bruk!*_

"Auch!" Aku meringis. Bagaimana tidak? Saat jatuh barusan, aku sampai terlempar turun 3 tangga! Itu menyakitkan!

Gill berdiri, dan akupun ikut bangkit.

"...Mau apa kau datang ke sini lagi, Nona Petani?" Gill memandangku dengan pandangan sebal.

DEG!

Aku menatapnya tak percaya. Dia agak aneh! Berbeda dengan dirinya saat kami masih kecil! Dia pasti bercanda!

"...Gill? Apa kau tak ingat siapa aku?" Aku bertanya dengan sangat hati-hati. Gill menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Aku merasa... Mataku sudah berkaca-kaca sekarang.

"Aku tahu siapa kau. Seorang petani bernama Akarina Angela yang baru tadi pagi pindah ke Waffle Town, kan?"

Ucapan Gill tadi membuat sebuah pedang imajinasi menusuk dadaku. Sakit sekali.

"...Kau benar-benar tak mengingatku, Gill...?"

Gill menggeleng. "Tidak. Kau tak dengar, ya? Rasanya kau harus berobat ke Meringue Clinic, segera. Jin dan Irene pasti tahu obat yang cocok untuk gadis aneh sepertimu. Sudah jelas kan, aku tidak mengingatmu karena aku sama sekali belum pernah melihatmu dalam hidupku. Dan ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu, seorang gadis petani bernama Akarina Angela." Nada bicara Gill agak menurun. Aku bisa merasakan itu. Walaupun memang dia masih bicara dengan nada ketus.

"Tapi aku pernah, Gill! Aku pernah melihatmu dalam hidupku sebelumnya! Kita sering bermain bersama, Gill! Di Harvest Goddess Spring, bersama Sephia-sama, Finn, Alan, Ben, Darren, Edge, dan Collin!"

"Siapa mereka? Aku belum pernah mendengarnya."

"Mereka keluargaku! Sephia-sama adalah ibu angkatku. Ingat? Harvest Goddess!" Balasku berapi-api. Gill mengangkat bahu.

"Tak pernah ada yang bisa melihat sosok Harvest Goddess. Kau bercanda? Bahkan kau menganggapnya sebagai ibu angkatmu. Kepalamu mungkin habis terbentur entah dimana, Akari!"

Aku benar-benar sudah tak tahan lagi sekarang. Dia memang menyebalkan!

"Kepalamu yang terbentur! Aku tidak bercanda, Gill! Kau malah melupakan masa kecil kita. Aku yakin, saat naik kapal dulu sekali, kepalamu pasti terbentur jendela kapal!" Aku menahan tangis. Hati wanita mana yang tak sakit oleh perkataan pria seperti itu?

"Jangan sembarangan bicara, nona Akari. Kepalaku masih baik-baik saja. Tak pernah terbentur dan bersih dari cedera."

"Kau menyebalkan! Ini hari pertamaku di Waffle Town, dan aku resmi menetapkanmu sebagai musuh pertamaku!" Pekikku berapi-api. Emosiku meledak!

"Oke, kalau itu maumu. Aku—sebagai calon walikota pengganti ayahku—tak peduli atas apa yang hendak kau lakukan."

"Kalau begitu, aku bebas melakukan apa saja, kan? Aku berharap, kau tak akan menjadi walikota yang bisa mengatur kota ini! Hiks!" Setelah mengatakan itu di depan Gill, aku berlari keluar Town Hall. Aku sudah tak tahan lagi!

"Tunggu, Akari!"

* * *

Aku berjalan menjauhi pusat kota Waffle Town, dan berjalan menuju rumahku di Caramel River District.

Aku berulang kali mengusap air mataku. Apa maksud dari semua ini? Cobaan untukku?

Aku sendirian sekarang. Sejak aku pindah ke sini, entah mengapa Finn jadi menghilang. Sedangkan Edge, Alan, Collin, Darren, Ben, dan Harvest Goddess? Aku tak tahu bagaimana keadaan mereka.

Aku benar-benar sendirian sekarang...

"...Akari!"

Aku menoleh. Sebelumnya, aku buru-buru menghapus air mataku. Aku malu kalau kelihatan orang lain aku habis menangis.

"...Gill?"

Yap, itu teman masa kecilku. (Yang anehnya, habis membentakku, dia mengejarku?)

"Aku... minta maaf kalau ucapanku tadi agak... berlebihan. Dan kasar." Ia menunduk, tak berani menatap mukaku. Aku melakukan hal yang sama dengannya.

"Aku juga. Emosiku tadi benar-benar tak bisa kutahan..." Nada suaraku menurun drastis. Perlahan, kami kompak mendongak dan menatap wajah satu sama lain. Anehnya, saat aku menatapnya, pipiku memanas!

"Maaf ya, aku kasar tadi. Aku tak bermaksud membentakmu, Gill."

"Aku juga, Akari. Saat pergi tadi, aku merasa... Ada hal aneh terjadi dalam kepalaku, dan aku tak tahu apa itu."

Apa? Apa yang dia katakan tadi?

"...Tadi aku tak bermaksud mengataimu 'walikota yang tak bisa mengatur kotanya'. Jangan dimasukkan ke hati, ya."

Ia mengangguk.

"Aku tahu, kok. Aku maklum. Aku mendengar dari Luna kalau emosi seorang wanita saat sedang marah susah dihentikan." Ia terkekeh. Aku tertegun. Luna?

Berarti, ada kemungkinan kalau ia dekat dan suka kepada seorang 'Luna'? Harvest Goddess, itu tak boleh terjadi!

"...I-Iya... Haha. Selamat... Malam, Gill. Sampai jumpa... besok."

"Ya, malam. Terima kasih sebelumnya." Ia berjalan meninggalkanku.

Yap, aku kembali sendirian.

Aku berjalan meninggalkan Waffle Town. Jam sudah menunjukkan waktu 19:30 PM. Sudah malam. Aku harus pulang...

_...Harvest Goddess, kumohon... Buatlah Gill untuk kembali mengingatku..._

_...Dan sebisa mungkin, jauhkanlah Luna dari Gill. Aku tahu kalau ini kesannya egois, tapi... Benar, aku tak bisa sehari saja melihat Gill dan Luna bersama._

_Luna adalah gadis yang manis, aku mengakuinya. Dan Phoebe bilang Luna suka dengan Gill. Gadis manis seperti Luna melawan seorang petani perantau biasa sepertiku? Aku tak yakin aku bisa menang melawannya._

_Karena itu, kumohon... Biarkan Gill mengingat kembali masa kecilnya bersamaku..._

* * *

**Heyya! Gimana ceritanya? Bagus? Kacau? Hancur? Membuat anda muntah?**

**...Oke, aku minta maaf. -_-**

**Apalagi kayaknya disini Akari sama Gill terlalu OOC, ya? Aku paling gak bisa kalau soal sifat asli karakternya =_=.**

**Sooo... Ada request buat chapter 4? Bocorannya: Akari dan Luna mulai berbicara sebagai teman dan mereka bertukar isi hati mereka! Apa yang akan Gill lakukan ketika Luna mulai bertingkah 'berlebihan' dengannya? Lalu bagaimana dengan Akari? Tunggu chapter 4! ;D**

**Yooo, maaf kalau ada typo! Merci telah mengikuti ceritaku sampai sini! ^^**

**Reviews kalian tetap ditunggu, lho! (Tapi kalau flames? Non, merci beaucoup! ==") **

**RainbowLyoko is out! :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Luna & Akari

Chapter 4: Luna and Akari

**===============================''**

"_Makasih, Akari! Ini pertama kalinya aku ditraktir makan siang olehmu!" Seru Luna. Aku mengangguk kecil dan menyunggingkan senyum simpul._

"_Sama-sama. Lagipula, aku juga sedang ingin berbincang-bincang denganmu." Sahutku pelan, seraya meminum segelas tehku._

"_Hei, Luna, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu."_

"_Apa, Akari?"_

"_Apa di Waffle Town ada orang yang kau sukai?"_

_Luna mengangguk, kelihatan sangat _excited.

"_Tentu ada, Angie!"_

**=====================================''**

"_Gill!" Pekikan Luna terdengar keras sekali. Yang dipanggil menoleh._

"_...Kau ribut sekali. Apa?"_

_Luna berlari menghampiri si anak walikota, berjinjit, dan berusaha merangkulnya._

"_Kau tahu tidak?"_

"_Apa lagi, Luna? Apa yang kau... lakukan?"_

"_Aku. Menyukaimu!" Balas Luna, masih dengan suara keras dan memekik._

"_Luna... Aku..."_

_Akari—yang masih mengintip dari balik Daren's Tree di Waffle Town Square—menunggu jawaban Gill dengan sangat berdebar-debar._

**=====================================''**

**Disclaimer: HM bukan punyaku, ulala~~ :3 HM itu punya... Natsume sama Marvelous AQL :D**

**Warning: Gajeness, typo lari kemana-mana, dan berbagai kesalahan yang biasa aku sebutkan dalam chapter sebelumnya.**

'**Kay, here we go!**

**====================================="**

Sudah hampir 1 bulan Akarina Angela tinggal di Waffle Town dan menjalani hidup barunya sebagai seorang _farmer._ Selama itu, ia mengaku cukup senang tinggal disana. Warga kota itu memang ramah-ramah! Akari sudah berteman akrab dengan banyak warga kota Waffle. Ia dan kota itu mirip simbiosis mutualisme, saling menguntungkan. Sejauh ini, pertaniannya berjalan dengan baik.

Tapi, hati Akari masih agak gelisah soal ingatan teman masa kecilnya, Gill Hamilton. Anak walikota tersebut sepertinya masih belum mengingat ingatan masa lalunya. Ia masih menganggap kalau Akari adalah orang baru dalam hidupnya. Meski begitu, sekarang hubungan mereka sudah cukup akrab.

_**~Akari's POV~**_

"Angie!"

Aku menoleh. Seorang gadis yang kelihatan 2 tahun lebih muda dariku, berambut _pink, _dan berpakaian serba merah berlari menghampiriku—yang masih kerepotan membersihkan tumpukan salju di sekitar rumahku.

"Oh, hai Luna." Sahutku pendek, masih terus berusaha membersihkan tumpukan salju—terutama yang menumpuk di depan pintu rumahku.

"Ada apa? Tumben sekali kau datang mengunjungiku seperti ini. Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Enggak! Ini, untukmu!" Luna mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung bajunya, dan menyodorkannya kepadaku. _Sebotol... obat flu?_

"Apa ini?"

"Aku baru saja ke rumah Gill, dan dia menitipkan ini untukmu. Oh, dan ini juga!" Serunya, seraya menyerahkan secarik kertas yang dilipat menjadi dua.

Aku segera membacanya.

_*Srek*_

_Halo. Apa kabar? Kuharap kau baik saja._

_Bagaimana dengan keadaan pertanianmu? Ingat, jangan bekerja terlalu keras._

_Aku memberikanmu ini karena aku tak mau kau terlalu sering merepotkan Jin dan Irene di Meringue Clinic. _

_Hei, ingat, kau bisa menghubungiku kapanpun kau mau, atau saat kau membutuhkan sesuatu. _

_-Gill_

Aku tersenyum malu. Tak terasa, muncul semburat merah—nyaris merah muda—di kedua sisi wajahku. Sialnya, Luna menyadarinya!

"Kau tersipu? Waah, lucu!" Pekiknya kencang. _Salah satu dari pekikan yang dibenci Gill. Pekikan Luna._

"B-Biasa saja." Aku buru-buru menyimpan obat dan surat itu, lalu menutupi mukaku dengan syal yang kupakai. _Aduh, bisa-bisanya aku tersipu cuma karena hal ini... aneh..._

"Well, daagh!" Luna hendak pergi, namun aku langsung mencegahnya.

"Tunggu!" Cegahku seraya menahan pergelangan tangan Luna..

"Apa, Angie?"

"Kau mau makan siang di Penginapan bersamaku?"

"Wah, mau!" Jawab si gadis ceria dengan antusias.

"Kalau begitu, kutunggu kau di sana pukul 12:00 PM, ya."

"Oke! Sampai jumpa lagi!"

Aku tersenyum melihat kepergian Luna.

_Maaf Luna, aku kesannya jadi licik... Tapi aku ingin tahu siapa pria yang kau sukai saat ini!_

**=============================="**

_**Sundae Inn, 12:03 PM.**_

Aku melihat ke kanan-kiri. Gadis berambut pink itu masih belum juga ada disini, kelihatannya... Kemana dia? Setahuku, Luna bukan tipe orang yang suka membuat orang lain menunggu hanya untuknya... Yah, itu pengecualian ketika Luna sedang bersama Gill =_="

"Kau menunggu siapa, Akari?" Maya mengajakku bicara. Ia terlihat sedang sibuk mengelap meja-meja di restoran ini.

"Aku sudah berjanji dengan Luna disini... Oh, itu dia." Pandanganku dan Maya tertuju ke arah pintu Inn yang terbuka lebar oleh dorongan seseorang. Dan dia... Luna.

"Hai, Angela! Maaf, lama menunggu, ya?" Tanyanya tak bersalah. Aku segera mengukir senyum memaafkan di wajahku.

"Tak apa. Aku belum begitu lama menunggu, kok."

"Kau sudah pesan makanan?"

"Eeh, belum. Aku sengaja menunggumu, Luna."

"Aww, kau manis! Ok, aku pesan makanan, ya! Chase~!" Luna bangkit dari bangkunya, berdiri, lalu melambai-lambaikan tangannya, hendak memanggil Chase.

"Apa?" Tanya si pemuda berambut oranye dan berpakaian bak koki.

"Aku pesan makanan, ya! Umm, _Chocolate Pudding _dan _Hot Milk_, ya!" Seru Luna. Chase mencatat sejenak, lalu berpaling ke arahku.

"Kau mau pesan apa, Akari?"

"Err... _Tomato Omelette _dan _Herb Tea _saja. Trims!" Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Chase, dan ia balas tersenyum, kemudian pergi. Sempat kudengar ribut-ribut kecil dari dapur... Mungkin itu Chase dan Maya yang bertengkar lagi...?

"Chassseee~~! Biarkan aku yang memasaaaaakk!"

"Enggak! Maya, tiap aku makan makanan buatanmu, aku selalu berakhir di Meringue Clinic! Ingat kejadian _ Chirasi Sushi _minggu lalu? Aku sampai membuat Jin dan Irene kerepotan hanya karena aku memakan _Sushi _buatanmu!"

"Kau jahaaaat! Menyebalkannnn!"

"...Aku tak mau kau mencelakakan salah satu pelanggan Sundae Inn, Maya..."

"Memang masakanku seburuk apa, sih?"

"Buruk. SANGAT. BURUK."

"Kau menyebalkaaaan!"

_*Prang!* *Gedubrak!*_

...Yap, itu pasti pertengkaran Chase dan Maya, lagi.

"Chase, Maya, berhenti bertengkar! Maya, jangan ganggu Chase. Chase, segeralah memasak makanan pesanan Akari dan Luna." Nenek Maya, Yolanda, datang dan segera melerai mereka berdua. Maya berlari keluar dari dapur sambil memasang wajah meledek untuk Chase.

"...Mereka aneh!" Celetuk Luna. Aku melirik gadis yang duduk di depanku itu.

_Harvest Goddess, gadis ini sangat lucu... Manis sekali... Aku yakin, semua pria pasti a-akan... _

"...Angie? Kau menangis?"

Luna sudah ada di depan wajahku sekarang.

"E-Eh? Aku enggak nangis, kok! ^,^" Aku buru-buru mengelap air mata yang memang sempat turun dari mataku.

"Apa ada yang kau pikirkan?"

Aku tertegun. _Apa ada yang kupikirkan?Oh ya, tentang itu..._

"Yah, ada yang kupikirkan, sih..."

"Apa itu? Angie, beritahu akuuuu~"

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Sepertinya aku memang harus memberitahunya...

"A-Aku... Punya masalah dengan pria."

"Apa itu?"

"—Ini pesanan kalian, selamat menikmati." Chase tiba-tiba memotong pembicaraan kami dan datang memberikan makanan pesanan kami.

"Umm, _yummy!_" Luna meraih sebuah sendok, bersiap untuk memakan pudding coklatnya.

"Makasih, Akari! Ini pertama kalinya aku ditraktir makan siang olehmu!" Seru Luna. Aku mengangguk kecil dan menyunggingkan senyum simpul.

"Sama-sama. Lagipula, aku juga sedang ingin berbincang-bincang denganmu." Sahutku pelan, seraya meminum segelas tehku.

"Hei, Luna, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu."

"Apa, Akari?"

"Apa di Waffle Town ada orang yang kau sukai?"

Luna mengangguk, kelihatan sangat excited.

"Tentu ada, Angie!"

Aku hampir tersedak saat ia mengatakannya. _Luna menyukai seseorang?_

"Siapa?"

"Gilly-kins!"

"Uhuk!" Dan aku benar-benar tersedak sekarang!

"Kamu... Suka pada Gill? Gill Hamilton yang _itu?_" Tanyaku tak percaya sambil berusaha menenangkan diriku sehabis tersedak barusan.

"Iya, lah! Apa ada orang yang bernama Gill selain Gilly-kins di Waffle Town?" Sahut Luna, masih dengan nada _excited._

"Kenapa kau suka sama Gill?"

"Yah... soalnya dia lucu, _gentle, tsundere, _dan banyak lagi!"

"Tapi apa kau yakin Gill juga menyukaimu?"

Luna terdiam. Ia melanjutkan makannya tanpa berbicara, sama sekali. Begitu juga denganku. Tapi tak lama, Luna kembali membuka percakapan.

"Aku yakin kok, Gilly-kins menyukaiku."

"_Iya, sih. Kau memang menggemaskan. Tak heran banyak pemuda menyukaimu. Tidak sepertiku. Apa yang bisa dilihat dariku? Aku cuma petani biasa..."_

"Kau sudah selesai makan, Angela?"

Aku menggeleng-geleng kencang, berusaha kembali ke kenyataan.

"Eeh... sudah. Ayo pulang." Aku bangkit, lalu mengajak Luna pulang. Luna mengembang-kempiskan mulutnya. Manis sekali...

"Aah, aku masih mau makaaaaaan~~"

**====================================''**

_**~End of Akari's POV~**_

Akari dan Luna keluar dari Sundae Inn. Diluar, salju turun dengan perlahan.

"Hujan salju..." Gumam Akari. Luna melompat-lompat senang.

"Yay! Eh, makasih lagi ya, Angela! Aku mau ke Town Hall dulu, byeeee~!" Dan Luna pun berlari meninggalkan Akari di depan Sundae Inn.

"_Apa? Town Hall? Aku harus kesana! Aku tak mau Luna melakukan sesuatu kepada Gill!"_

Dan dengan batinan itu, Akarina Angela pun ikut berlari mengejar Luna, demi orang yang disukainya, Gill Hamilton.

**===================================="**

Luna berdiri di samping Gill yang sedang duduk di bangku Waffle Town Square. Seperti biasa, ia terlihat sedang membaca buku. Biasanya sih, jam segini dia masih ada di Town Hall, bekerja bersama Elli. Tapi karena ini hari libur, jadi, yah...

Akari melihat Luna dan Gill sedang lengah. Karena itu, ia diam-diam berlari tanpa suara dan bersembunyi di balik Daren's Tree.

"Gill!"

"Gilligan!"

"Gilly!"

"Gilly-kins!"

"Gill! Kau mendengarku tidaaaak!?" Pekikan Luna terdengar keras sekali. Yang dipanggil menoleh.

"...Kau ribut sekali. Apa?"

Luna berlari menghampiri si anak walikota, berjinjit, dan berusaha merangkulnya.

"Kau tahu tidak?"

"Apa lagi, Luna? Apa yang kau... lakukan?"

"Aku. Menyukaimu!" Balas Luna, masih dengan suara keras dan memekik.

"Luna... Aku..."

Akari—yang masih mengintip dari balik Daren's Tree di Waffle Town Square—menunggu jawaban Gill dengan sangat berdebar-debar.

"...Maaf, Luna. Tapi... Well, aku menyukai orang lain." Akari bersumpah, Gill sangat memerah waktu mengatakan itu!

Keheningan meliputi Luna, Gill, dan Akari. Benar-benar hening, sampai akhirnya Luna berani menyambung pembicaraan kembali.

"Kamu menyukaiku?"

Gill menggeleng, masih sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan kirinya. Semburat merah agak pink masih terlihat dari kedua pipinya.

"K-Kau jahat! Selama ini kukira kau menyukaiku! Aku sudah memberimu banyak hadiah selama ini. Tapi yang kau berikan... ini!? Kau jahat!" Teriak si gadis pink. Ia lalu berlari meninggalkan Gill yang masih membaca, dan Akari di balik pohon. (Yang sekarang, bingung. Bagaimana cara untuk keluar dari sini!?)

"Emm, lalalalala..." Akari perlahan berjalan keluar dari balik pohon (?) sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi, berusaha untuk terlihat tak bersalah.

"Kau mendengarkan percakapanku dengan Luna?"

"E-Enggak!"

"Apa yang barusan kau lakukan?"

Akari diam membisu. Apa yang harus dia jawab!?

"A-Aku habis mencari kapak Luke yang hilang! Dan ternyata, bukan disini... Aku pergi dulu, ya! Selamat sore, Gill!" Akari berlari secepat kilat, mengikuti naluri kelincinya.

Gill memandang Akari sampai gadis itu menghilang.

"Apa dia memang tidak  mendengar pembicaraanku dengan Luna tadi?"

**====================================="**

**Yosh! Selesai juga ini chapter! (Yang kutulis dengan penuh kebencian... untuk si gadis rival Akari...)**

**Sumpah, ini chapter paling cepet dan paling males kukerjakan... Ya karena itu. Ada Luna-nya =o="**

**Aku janji deh, chapter 5 akan ada adegan romantis antara Gill x Akari! Janjiiii!**

**Pokoknya, paling enggak ada adegan pelukan! ^/^ OMOOOOO~~!**

**Gill: Apa maksudnya? *Nunjuk paragraf atas***

**Author: Kau. Akari. Lope-lope. Polepel. (?)**

**Luna: JAHAT! Aku gimana!?**

**Author: Luna. Julius. Lope-lope. Polepel.**

**Luna: ENGGAK!**

**Author: Ok deh. Readers, reviews kalian tetap ditunggu! Byeeee! Salut! Sayonara!**


	5. Chapter 5: Akari is Sick!

Chapter 5: Akari is Sick!

**================================="**

_*Tok!* *Tok!*_

"_Aku datang!"_

_Aku menunggu dengan sabar di depan , lama sekali gadis ini, hanya untuk berjalan dan membuka pintunya. Aku sudah agak kedinginan diluar. Karena hari ini sedang bersalju. Yah, untungnya tidak sampai terjadi badai salju seperti kemarin..._

_*Cklek*_

"_M-Maaf menunggu...!" Pintu dibuka. Terlihatlah sosok Akarina Angela berdiri di depan pintu. Wajahnya pucat dan agak merah, rambutnya agak acak-acakan, matanya sayu, dan ia berbicara dengan intonasi lemah dan rendah. Dia bahkan masih memakai pakaian tidur. Ada apa dengannya?_

**==================================="**

"_Ajak aku mengobrol lagi...!" Pinta Akari. Aku menghela nafas pasrah. Ini demi dia..._

"_Yah, baiklah. Tentang apa?"_

"_Apa saja... Yang penting... bisa membuatku... merasa lebih baik..."_

"_Baiklah... Err...Kenapa kau tidak mau pergi ke Meringue Clinic?"_

"_Aku... Takut pada obat-obatan... yang nantinya akan Jin berikan..."_

_Aku tersenyum menahan tawa mendengar jawaban polos Akari. Takut pada obat? Ketakutan irasional macam apa itu?_

"_Lalu... Hmm... Apa yang paling kau inginkan?"_

"_Aku...Ingin semua orang di Waffle Island mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan... dan aku ingin... semua orang di pulau ini... bahagia." Akari mengucapkannya dengan lancar—walau kadang diselingi batuk—sambil menerawang ke depan. Aku agak tertegun mendengarnya. _

"_Berarti..." Aku meliriknya diam-diam. "...Kau juga ingin membuatku senang dan mendapatkan apapun yang kuinginkan, kan?"_

**========================================="**

**Disclaimer: Aku gak memiliki apa-apa kecuali plot cerita ini... :3**

**Warning: Gajeness, typo, gembelehe, hancur, OOC, etcetera. Jangan baca kalau anda tak suka!**

**Here we go!**

**============================================"**

Pagi yang dingin di Waffle Island. Salju turun dengan deras, walau tak sederas dan tak selebat kemarin. Kemarin terjadi badai salju yang besar di Waffle Island. Banyak orang tak berani keluar rumah. Well, hampir semua, tapi tidak dengan Akarina Angela. Gadis petani itu nekat keluar rumah dan melakukan kerja sambilannya di Town Hall. Tentu saja itu membuat Elli dan Gill—terutama Gill—kesal dan khawatir. Mereka berusaha membuat Akari kembali pulang ke rumahnya, tapi tak bisa. Tekad bulat Akari lebih besar. Alhasil, mereka berdua membiarkan Akari bekerja. Kemarin sih, setelah pulang dari kerja, Akari baik-baik saja. Tapi sekarang?

**================================="**

_**~Gill's POV~**_

Pagi ini pagi yang dingin. Cuaca seperti inilah yang membuat banyak orang malas keluar rumah dan melakukan rutinitas hariannya. Yah, tidak termasuk aku. Aku akan tetap bekerja dan melakukan rutinitas harianku.

"Gill, apa ini milikmu?"

Aku menoleh. Elli, asistenku (Dan ayahku), menghampiriku sambil membawa sebuah kalung emas putih berliontin batu biru berbentuk persegi panjang. Itu... Aquamarine?

Aku menggeleng. "Bukan. Dimana kau menemukannya?"

"Aku menemukan ini di dekat tangga menuju perpustakaan. Kukira ini milikmu..."

Aku kembali menggeleng dan mengangkat bahu.

"Ini punya siapa, ya?"

"...Mungkin... Orang yang sering datang ke sini?"

"Aah!" Elli tiba-tiba memekik. "Mungkin ini milik Angela!"

"Angela... Akarina Angela?"

"Iya, Angel yang itu! Ah, kalau begitu, Gill, bisa tolong kau kembalikan ini kepadanya?"

Aku hanya mengangguk. Aku—sebagai calon walikota—harus membantu warga kota yang membutuhkan bantuan. Kalau begitu...

"Baiklah. Akan kuantarkan." Yah, walau cuaca agak tidak mendukung...

"Ok, nih! Tolong, ya! Dan terima kasih!" Senyum Elli.

**========================================="**

Aku berjalan sambil bersiul-siul dan melempar-lemparkan kalung yang kupegang ke udara. Rumah Akari seingatku sih tidak begitu jauh. Cuma beberapa menit dari pintu gerbang tempat masuk ke pusat kota Waffle.

...Nah, aku memang benar. Itu pasti rumah Akari. Rumah merah jambu di samping sebuah kandang ternak dan kandang ayam.

Tiba-tiba, sesosok gadis berambut coklat pendek terlihat keluar dari kandang ternak. Itu... Renee?

"Oh, hai Gill!" Sapanya. Ia membawa beberapa botol susu—yang bisa kutebak, itu pasti susu sapi. Renee berjalan menghampiri _shipping bin, _meletakkan botol-botol susu tadi ke kotak tersebut, dan berjalan menuju kandang ayam. Apa yang sebenarnya sedang dia lakukan? Tak mungkin ia mencuri! Dan yang paling aneh, kemana Akari? Ini baru pukul 08:02 pagi. Apa dia tidur? Tapi seingatku, seorang Akarina Angela tidak pernah tidur sampai jam 8 pagi. Berarti... Dia sakit?

Tanpa sadar, aku sudah berada di depan pintu rumah Akari. Akupun segera mengetuk pintu.

*_Tok!* *Tok!*_

"Aku datang!"

Aku menunggu dengan sabar di depan , lama sekali gadis ini, hanya untuk berjalan dan membuka pintunya. Aku sudah agak kedinginan diluar. Karena hari ini sedang bersalju. Yah, untungnya tidak sampai terjadi badai salju seperti kemarin...

*Cklek*

"M-Maaf menunggu...!" Pintu dibuka. Terlihatlah sosok Akarina Angela berdiri di depan pintu. Wajahnya pucat dan agak merah, rambutnya agak acak-acakan, matanya sayu, dan ia berbicara dengan intonasi lemah dan rendah. Dia bahkan masih memakai pakaian tidur. Ada apa dengannya?

"Akari? Apa kau sakit?"

Ia menggeleng pelan. _Sangat pelan._

"Aku... Baik-baik saja... Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan..."

_Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan? Tentu saja ada!_

"Akari... Lebih baik kau bilang saja kalau kau sakit..."

"Enggak...! Aku... sehat. Fuuh... hari ini... panas sekali, ya..." Akari berkali-kali mengusap peluhnya dengan saputangan miliknya. Aku menatapnya serius. _Ini bukan main-main. Akari memang sakit! Hari ini sangat dingin. Apanya yang panas?_

"Akari, kau sakit. Kau harus naik ke tempat tidur dan beristirahat sekarang. Aku serius."

Akari kembali menggeleng. "Enggak... Aku... Sehat-sehat saja, kok...!"

_Dia oleng. Whoa! Dia terlihat sempoyongan! Dia akan jatuh!_

"Akari...!"

_*Bruk!*_

Kau tahu apa yang terjadi? Akari. Jatuh. Tepat. Diatas. Punggungku. Well, aku jatuh dengan posisi tengkurap... =O="

"...M-Maaf...!" Pekiknya.

Aku buru-buru membalik badanku (?), dan Akari juga segera bangkit dari punggungku. Apa rasanya? Sakit! +_+"

"Kurasa... Aku belum minum obat tadi. Aku harus segera minum obat..." Suaranya terdengar lirih. Dia benar-benar sakit. Dan kurasa, sakitnya cukup parah. Karena itulah aku berinisiatif membantunya naik ke tempat tidur.

"Akari, kau. Harus. Istirahat. Sekarang. Kau itu sakit... Ayolah. Aku akan membantumu. Ayo." Lalu, aku merangkulnya erat. _Jangan sampai jatuh, jangan sampai jatuh._

_Bagaimana caranya jangan sampai jatuh? Akari bahkan malah berjalan sempoyongan begini. Mustahil kalau tidak jatuh!_

_*Bruk!*_

"Nah, istirahatlah!"

"Terima kasih..." Ia menyunggingkan senyum. Senyum... tulus. Senyum seorang Akarina Angela itu mengingatkanku pada... senyum milik ibuku. Senyum yang Ayah bilang mirip senyum Harvest Goddess. _Dan membuat Ayah sangat sedih saat mengetahui Ibu telah pergi..._

"...Senyumanmu mirip malaikat. Sama seperti namamu. _Akarina Angela._" Aku menggumam pelan, berusaha tidak membuat Akari mendengar ini. Sayangnya, pendengaran gadis itu ternyata lebih kuat daripada yang kukira.

"...Terima kasih, Gill. Sephia-sama juga menganggapnya begitu, dulu..." Sahutnya. Aku mengangkat alis. _Sephia-sama? Siapa dia? Ibunya?_

"Sephia-sama? Dia ibumu?"

"Dia... Ibu angkatku." Balasnya lagi. Aku menanggapinya dengan anggukan kecil.

"Oh."

"Yep..."

"..."

"..."

"Gill...!"

"Apa?"

"...Kamu enggak kerja?"

Aku menghela nafas sejenak. Apa yang akan kukatakan? Jujur saja? Atau berbohong?

"...Kalau aku pergi, siapa yang bisa menjagamu? Kan tidak mungkin kudamu atau ayam-ayammu bisa."

"...Aku tak apa, kok... Pergilah... Siapa yang akan membantu Elli dan ayahmu?"

"...Hhh... Mereka bisa melakukannya berdua, Akari. Mereka sudah terbiasa. Lagipula, tidak akan ada yang akan sampai mencariku. Ayah tahu kalau aku sudah dewasa. Jadi... Lebih baik aku disini."

"Kenapa kau... mau... menjagaku?" Kali ini suara Akari terdengar agak serak.

"...Karena aku merasa bersalah telah membuatmu bekerja sambilan di Town Hall kemarin. Dan membuatmu sakit seperti ini."

"Itu... Bukan salahmu. Itu salahku... Hehe." Ia tertawa kecil.

"Iya juga, sih. Kemarin sudah kuperingatkan, lho. Kau keras kepala juga, ya."

Akari tersenyum lagi. _Manis sekali. _Aku terus memperhatikan wajah gadis sebayaku itu.

"..."

"..."

"...Ajak aku mengobrol lagi...!" Pinta Akari. Aku menghela nafas pasrah. Ini demi dia...

"Yah, baiklah. Tentang apa?"

"Apa saja... Yang penting... bisa membuatku... merasa lebih baik..."

"Baiklah... Err...Kenapa kau tidak mau pergi ke Meringue Clinic?"

"Aku... Takut pada obat-obatan... yang nantinya akan Jin berikan..."

Aku tersenyum menahan tawa mendengar jawaban polos Akari. Takut pada obat? Ketakutan irasional macam apa itu?

"Lalu... Hmm... Apa yang paling kau inginkan?"

"Aku...Ingin semua orang di Waffle Island mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan... dan aku ingin... semua orang di pulau ini... bahagia." Akari mengucapkannya dengan lancar—walau kadang diselingi batuk—sambil menerawang ke depan. Aku agak tertegun mendengarnya.

"Berarti..." Aku meliriknya diam-diam. "...Kau juga ingin membuatku senang dan mendapatkan apapun yang kuinginkan, kan?"

Kali ini ia menampakkan wajah 'bodoh'nya. Wajah lugu, tepatnya.

"Apa...Maksudmu?"

Aku buru-buru menggeleng. "Tidak. Abaikan saja." _Ia tidak menyadarinya..._

"Emm... Ngomong-ngomong... Apa maksud dari kedatanganmu ke sini...?"

_Ohya. Kalung! Dimana kalung itu?_

_Ah, ini dia._

"...Ini. Aku selalu melihatmu memakai kalung ini. Elli menemukannya di Town Hall. Ini milikmu, kan?" Aku menyodorkan kalung putih dengan liontin batu Aquamarine tersebut ke Akari. Diluar dugaan, ia segera mengambilnya dan memakainya. (Kaget? Apalagi aku! Akari bisa memakai kalung itu sendirian tanpa memutar pengaitnya ke depan.)

"Harvest Goddess... Ini... kalungku! Terima kasih, Gill...! Ini... Benda paling berarti bagiku... Terima kasih...!" Pekiknya senang. Aku agak terbelalak. _Sesenang itu? Apa kalung itu memang benda paling berarti baginya? Kalau iya, syukurlah..._

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. :)"

"Kau... telah membuatku... merasa lebih baik. Terima kasih, sekali lagi...!" Tanpa diduga, Akari 'membuka' selimut yang menutupi sebagian besar tubuhnya, lalu mendekatiku—yang duduk di sofa di samping tempat tidur—dan memelukku. 0/0

"...Y-Ya... Terima kasih... kembali..." _Hangat. Suhu tubuh Akari sepertinya cukup tinggi. Tapi rasanya tidak sepanas tadi. Gadis ini benar-benar sudah agak baikan. Syukurlah..._

"..."

"...Ehmm... Akari?"

"..."

"...Akari? Kau—"

"...Zzz..."

"—Tidur?"

Aku melepaskan pelukannya, dan perlahan membaringkannya kembali ke tempat tidur. Akari tertidur... Sepertinya dia lelah. Dia memang butuh cukup istirahat.

_...Senyum gadis ini memang persis dengan senyum Ibu. Senyum yang membuat semua orang yang melihatnya merasa damai... Begitu pula denganku, Akari. _

_Kurasa tugasku sudah selesai. Aku harus pergi. Cepat sembuh, Angela...!_

**=================================="**

_**~End of Gill's POV~**_

_**~Akari's POV ~**_

"...Umm?" Aku—yang baru saja bangun tidur—menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Mencari seorang Gill Hamilton. Tidak ada.

"Mungkin dia sudah pulang, ya... Ah, aku sudah merasa sehaaaat~~!" Seruku. Aku menggeliat. Udara masih dingin. Sepertinya diluar masih hujan salju, ya...

...Saat sedang menggeliat itulah, aku mencium bau sesuatu. Baunya lezat... ^,^

Ternyata, di meja kecil tepat disamping tempat tidurku, ada secangkir _Herb Tea _dan semangkuk _Corn Soup_. Yah, sudah agak dingin, sih. Dan disamping mangkuk, ada secarik kertas. Aku membacanya.

**=================================================="**

_Untuk Akari._

_Saat kau bangun, aku harap sup dan teh yang kubuat masih hangat. Aku membuat semua itu. Aku menggunakan bahan yang kuambil dari kulkasmu. Terima kasih._

_Maaf aku tak bisa menemanimu sampai kau bangun. Aku harus kembali bekerja. Kuharap kau cepat sembuh, Akari._

_-Gill._

**====================================================="**

"Gill membuatkan semua ini untukku?" Aku terbelalak, seraya mengambil sesendok _Corn Soup_ . "Dan yang paling mengejutkan... Yumm, Gill bisa memasak...?"

"..." _Aku harus membalas jasanya, segera. Karena akulah yang menyebabkan pekerjaannya tertunda... Aku benar-benar harus berterima kasih._

Aku sudah akan berganti baju ketika aku melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul...

"8.00 MALAM!? Berapa jam aku tidur!?"

_*Brak!* *Buk!*_

Aku buru-buru berganti baju, memakai sarung tangan, syal, dan sepatu bot milikku. Dan segera berlari meninggalkan rumah, secepat yang aku bisa.

_*Blam!*_

**=================================================="**

Aku mengetuk pintu rumah yang bertanda 'Hamilton's House'. Tapi tak ada jawaban. Masa dia masih di Town Hall? Biasanya, jam segini dia sudah dirumah! Umm, biar kutebak. Dia ada di... Ganache Mine District? Ah, dia hampir tak pernah kesana. Maple Lake? Untuk apa dia kesana? Err... ? Tidak mungkin! Jalan kesana ditutupi batu besar! Lalu... On The Hook? Sonata Tailoring? Toucan Island? Sundae Inn? Souffle Farm? Brownie Ranch?

Di saat aku sedang melamun, aku melihat sesosok laki-laki berambut pirang sedang berdiri di pesisir pantai. Sedang apa dia?

"Hey, Gill!"

Si pemuda _blonde _ menoleh. Ia terlihat sangat terkejut melihatku di sini. Mungkin dia mengira kalau aku masih sakit?

"...Kau sedang apa disini? Apa kau sudah sembuh?"

"Hee, aku sudah agak baikan. Terima kasih! Dan terima kasih lagi telah merawatku dan membuatkanku makanan!"

Ia menatapku dengan mata biru laut miliknya. Semakin dilihat... Mata itu terasa semakin dalam (?). Rasanya bola mata biru itu telah menghipnotisku dan membawaku ke suatu tempat... di alam khayalanku.

"...Hh. Kau masih belum sepenuhnya pulih. Istirahatlah lagi."

"Tapi aku tak mau! Aku bosan dirumah terus!" Rengutku.

"Tapi rasakan. Udara masih sangat dingin, Akari. Nanti kau sakit lagi. Ayo, kuantar kau ke—"

"_Achooo!"_

"—Rumahmu. Tuh kan, kau mulai bersin-bersin lagi. Ayo, kuantar kau pulang!" Aku bisa mendengarnya mendengus. Namun, samar-samar aku melihat semburat merah muda terlukis di wajahnya. Aku tersenyum senang. _Sangat senang._

"...Yay! Ayo~ ^_^"

**======================================"**

**Yosh! Chapter 3 selesai! ^,^ Chapter yang kutulis dengan **_**sepenuuuh hatiii! **_** XD**

**Memang lebih seru nulis fic Akari x Gill daripada Luna x Gill... .-. kalo nulis Luna x Gill, rasanya... kesel. Plus updatenya dijamin lama! Males ngerjain soalnya X3**

**Well, maaf kalau masih ada typo dan OOC, ya. Karakteristik Gill sedikit kuambil dari temenku, Hiro yang **_**mirip pake banget **_**sama Gill. Apalagi tsundere-nya ._.v**

**Umm, ada saran buat scene Akari x Gill di chapter 6 nanti? :3 Saran kalian akan kuterima dengan senang hati~**

**Well, sayonara, salut, ciao! Merci, thanks, arigato karena udah baca chapter ini! Reviews kalian tetap kutunggu~! ^^**


	6. Chapter 6: Who Is Laura?

Chapter 6: Who Is Laura?

**=========================="**

"_Akari, kau tahu sesuatu tentang... Harvest Goddess Tree?"_

_Si _farmer _berambut _brunette _itu terlihat agak terkejut mendengar pertanyaan lawan bicaranya. _

"_Aku tahu, sih. Kenapa?"_

_Gill mendesah. Ia memandang awan yang berarak-arak dilangit. Dia seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu._

"_Aku... tak tahu. Aku merasa kalau masa laluku ada hubungannya dengan Harvest Goddess Tree."_

_Akari memandang Gill dengan serius. "Apa mungkin... Gill mulai mengingat masa kecilnya denganku?" Pikir Akari._

**===================================="**

_Aku menoleh ke arah jendela. Samar-samar, aku melihat pelangi. Agak aneh. Padahal hari cerah, tidak gerimis bahkan mendung sedikitpun. Apa Akari yang membuat semua ini?_

"_Gill Hamilton!" Suara itu muncul. Suara milik Akarina Angela yang sudah sangat kuhapal. Gadis petani itu berjalan memasuki Town Hall dengan riang. Yap, kurasa memang dia yang telah membuat pelangi itu. Entah bagaimana caranya._

"_...Ada apa?"_

"_Aku... berhasil membuat pelangi ke-lima! Pelangi terakhir! Ini berkat bantuanmu yang mau mencarikan Snowflake Flower untukku! Aku berhasil mengumpulkan semua bahannya, dan membantu Edge membuat pelanginya! Terima kasih, Gill!" _

_Yap, sudah kuduga._

"_Aku tidak mengerti siapa itu Edge, tapi syukurlah. Aku ikut senang untuk—" Aku tak sempat melanjutkan kata-kataku. Yang bisa kuingat selanjutnya adalah... Aku melihat seorang anak kecil berambut coklat, mirip dengan Akari... Kemudian, semuanya berubah menjadi hitam._

"_...Gill?"_

**============================================"**

**Disclaimer: Udah pada tahu kalau HM bukan punyaku, kan? =_="**

**Warning: Gajeness, typo, OOC (Apalagi chapter ini), ending gantung. So don't like don't read~**

**Enjoy this gaje chapter!**

**============================================="**

_**~Gill's POV~**_

_Dari kejauhan, aku melihat sesosok gadis kecil berumur kira-kira 6 tahun. Rambut _blonde _dan mata biru lautnya mirip denganku. Tapi wajahnya sangat mirip dengan wajah Akari. Siapa dia?_

"_...Ayah!" Serunya ketika melihatku. Aku tentu saja terkejut! Siapa anak itu? Kenapa dia memanggilku 'Ayah'? Hei, aku bahkan belum menikah! Dan lagi, siapa ibu dari anak ini?_

"_H-Hei, siapa kau?"_

_Anak itu cemberut ketika mendengar pertanyaanku. Mata biru mudanya menyipit. _

"_Aah, Ayah bagaimana, sih? Aku Laura, anak Ayah dan Ibu!"_

_Aku kembali terbelalak. Aku sudah menikah?! Dengan siapa?! Kapan aku menikah!?_

"_U-Umurmu berapa... Laura..?" _

_Ia kembali kelihatan marah. "Ayah! Masa' Ayah lupa umur Laura? Aku 6 tahun!"_

_6 tahun!? Sebenarnya, siapa ibu dari anak ini?! Jika ayahnya adalah aku (Di masa mendatang), siapa ibunya?_

"_...L-Lalu... Err... Siapa nama ibumu, Laura?" Jangan Luna. Jangan Luna. __Jangan Luna. _

_Laura menunduk. Rambut _blonde _gelap sepunggungnya tergerai lembut. _

"_...Ayah bahkan melupakan nama Ibu... *Sniff*" Lirihnya. Samar-samar aku mendengarnya terisak._

"_...Hei, Laura, jangan menangis...Katakan, siapa nama Ibu?"_

"_Laura akan kasih petunjuk. Kata petunjuknya adalah... Pelangi dan—"_

_**~End of Gill's POV~**_

"Gill! Bangun!"

"—GAAAaah!" Si anak walikota itu tersentak. Ia langsung bangun, lalu duduk. Ayahnya, Hamilton, sudah berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Kau mimpi apa, nak? Tidak biasanya kau bangun sesiang ini! Ini sudah jam... 9 pagi!"

Mata biru laut Gill membulat. Mendengar kata '9 Pagi', ia langsung berdiri, dan berlari meninggalkan kamarnya. Menyambar handuk, dan—

"...Oya, ada Angela sedang menunggumu diluar." Tambah Hamilton. Gill tambah terburu-buru memasuki kamar mandi.

*Bruk!* _si tsundere _blonde _terjatuh tepat di depan kamar mandi, dengan gayung terpasang di kepalanya._

"Haha! Makanya hati-hati!"

"... =/="

**====================================== :D**

_*Cklek*_

"Eeh, pagi Gill!" Sapaan khas Akarina Angela terdengar penuh semangat.

"_Seperti biasa. Semangat sekali dia." _Batin Gill.

"Pagi, Akari. Ada apa?"

"Enggak ada keperluan yang penting, sih. Aku cuma mau tanya..."

"Tanya apa?"

"Apa aku boleh.. Umm... minta setangkai bunga _Snowflake Flower _yang tumbuh di samping rumahmu?"

Gill menoleh ke kanan-kiri. Memang banyak bunga _snowflake _yang tumbuh di sekeliling rumah Gill dan Hamilton.

"Emm, boleh saja, sih. Untuk apa?"

"Aku... Err... Gill, kau percaya akan keberadaan Harvest Sprite?" _"Semoga dengan pertanyaan ini dia akan perlahan mengingat masa kecilnya!" _Pinta batin Akari dalam-dalam.

"...Sedikit percaya."

"Jadiii... Aku ingin membantu Harvest Sprites membuat pelangi, yang akan membantu memulihkan Waffle Island!"

Gill tertegun sejenak mendengar Akari mengatakan 'pelangi'. Ia teringat akan petunjuk yang diberikan gadis kecil bernama Laura di mimpinya.

"Aku... Akan membantumu! Ambillah sebanyak yang kau mau!" _"Kuharap setelah pelanginya terbentuk, setidaknya aku bisa mendapatkan informasi atas ibu Laura. Dan kuharap ibunya bukan Luna!"_

Akari tersenyum mendengarnya. _"Gill menjadi lebih halus sekarang. Tidak seperti dulu..." _

"Aku hanya akan mengambil setangkai. Terima kasih, Gill! Kau... Agak berbeda dengan dulu, ya. :)"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aah, tidak jadi. Abaikan saja. Aku ambil 1, ya! Terima kasih~!" Setelah mengambil setangkai bunga yang dimaksud, Akari berlari pergi.

"...Apa... Dia yang dimaksud Laura...? Tapi rasanya tidak mungkin. Tapi... Wajah Laura sangat mirip dengan Akari. Aargh, sebenarnya siapa ibu dari Laura!?"

**=========================================== :D**

**Siangnya, Waffle Town Square...**

"Hai Gill!"

Yang disapa menoleh. "Oh, halo Akari."

"Kau baca buku terus. Buku apa itu?"

"Buku... yang menurutku menarik."

"Ooh, begitu. Boleh aku duduk disini?" Tanya Akari, seraya menunjuk bangku disebelah Gill. Gill hanya mengangguk.

"Boleh saja. Silahkan. Lagipula... Aku juga ingin menanyakan suatu pertanyaan padamu."

"Apa itu?"

"Akari, kau tahu sesuatu tentang... Harvest Goddess Tree?"

Si farmer berambut brunette itu terlihat agak terkejut mendengar pertanyaan lawan bicaranya.

"Aku tahu, sih. Kenapa?"

Gill mendesah. Ia memandang awan yang berarak-arak dilangit. Dia seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Aku... tak tahu. Aku merasa kalau masa laluku ada hubungannya dengan Harvest Goddess Tree."

Akari memandang Gill dengan serius. _"Apa mungkin... Gill mulai mengingat masa kecilnya denganku?"_ Pikir Akari.

"...Harvest Goddess Tree yang sudah mati itu, kan? Yang 2 bulan lalu akarnya habis dipotong oleh Luke?" Tanya Akari. Gill meresponnya dengan anggukan kecil.

"Iya... yang itu. Huf... Belakangan ini aku mengalami kejadian aneh yang kupikir ada hubungannya dengan Goddess Tree dan para Harvest Sprites..." Keluh Gill. Ekspresi Akari langsung berubah.

"_Aku yakin, ini berkat bantuan Alan dan lain. Berkat mereka, sedikit demi sedikit, Gill mulai mengingat masa kecilnya. Terima kasih atas rencanamu, Alan!" _ Batin Akari senang.

"Kejadian apa?"

"...Tunggu. Apa aku _harus _memberitahukannya padamu?"

"Yah, kalau kau tidak mau memberitahu, gak apa-apa, sih." Sahut Akari lugu. Gill menarik nafas panjang.

"Sudahlah, lupakan apa yang kukatakan tadi." Ucap Gill, kembali membaca bukunya.

"Umm, oke..."

"Boleh aku tahu apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Tentu... Aku cuma ingin istirahat saja. Aku habis dari Toucan Island, sekadar mengunjungi orangtua Selena."

"Oh."

"Yah. Well, aku pergi dulu, ya. Sampai jumpa!"

Gill menengok sekilas, lalu mengangguk.

"Kenapa saat didekatnya aku merasa aneh, ya?"

**==============================================="**

_Goddess Spring._

"Alan!"

Si Harvest Sprite merah pemimpin teman-temannya berbalik. "Oh, halo Akari! Bagaimana rencananya?"

Gadis petani itu menunduk lalu mengangkat Alan ke tangannya.

"Err, belum begitu berhasil sepertinya... Gill masih belum mengingatku =3=" Ucap Akari murung. Ben dan Collin berlari menghampiri Akari.

"Akari! Jangan menyerah, ah! Kami, para Harvest Sprites, selain akan membantu Harvest Goddess untuk kembali ke Waffle Island, juga akan membantu Akari!" Seru Ben, bermaksud menghibur Akari. Collin mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Iya, iya! Hei, kau tahu kenapa ayam menyebrangi jalan?"

Akari, Alan, dan Ben terdiam berpikir sejenak mendengar pertanyaan (konyol) Collin.

"Untuk menyebrangi jalan, apalagi?" Jawab Ben.

"Lelucon lagi, Collin?"

"Huh? Iya, lah! Bagiku, tiada hari tanpa membuat lelucon, Alan! Jadi, kalian tahu apa jawabannya?"

"Enggak." Akari, dan kedua menggeleng. Collin tertawa sendiri.

"Karena ayam berjenis kelamin jantan itu ingin menghampiri ayam betina di seberang jalan! Hahaha!" Tawanya.

"..."

"..."

"..."

_#BGM: Krik... Krik... Krik...#_

"...Kalian gak ketawa? Aah, itu tadi kan lucu!" Rengut Collin.

"...Terserahlah. Yang penting... Sekarang aku akan membantu Edge membuat pelanginya! Dan itu berarti..."

"...Pelangi terakhir!" Seru Alan, Collin, dan Ben kompak. Akari _nyengir _kuda.

"Iya! Dan kita akan bisa membuat Harvest Goddess datang ke pulau ini! Dan itu juga berarti... Harvest Goddess akan ikut membantuku untuk mengembalikan ingatan masa kecil Gill...?"

"Tentu saja! Harvest Goddess pasti akan senang membantu~!"

"Terima kasih, Collin. Juga terima kasih untuk kalian, Alan, Ben, dan... umm, dimana Daren?" Akari baru menyadari kalau salah satu menghilang. Daren, si Harvest Sprite hijau tukang tidur itu entah berada dimana.

"Daren? Dia masih tidur, di..."

Mereka kompak menoleh ke sebuah batang pohon di tengah Goddess Spring. Daren sedang tertidur dengan lelap di tengah batang pohon tersebut.

"...Daren..." -_-" Tegur Alan.

"...Hmm...? Huahm..." Dan Harvest Sprite yang suka tidur itu terbangun.

"Daren, kau tidur lagi? Dasar pemalas!" Ucap Ben, agak keras. Daren cuek dan kembali menguap.

"Aku mengantuuuk... Aku tidur lagi, ya..."

"Daren... -_-"

"...zzz..."

"Well, Akari," Alan berlalih ke Akari. "Semoga kau bisa segera membuat pelangi terakhir dan mengembalikan Edge, ya. Dengan itu, setelah Edge kembali, kita berlima bisa membuat pelangi yang akan membawa Harvest Goddess kesini. Dan kemudian, bum! Ingatan Gill kembali!"

Akari mengangguk antusias. "Terima kasih atas semua bantuan yang telah kalian berikan! Aku berhutang banyak pada kalian!"

"Terima kasih kembali, Akari! Berkat kau, kita bisa kembali dan berkumpul bersama di Goddess Spring!"

Akari kembali menyunggingkan senyum. Sebuah senyum manis yang hampir tak pernah hilang dari wajahnya.

"Ok, aku akan berusaha keras untuk membuat pelangi terakhir! ^,^"

**================================================================="**

_**~Gill's POV~**_

"Gill, kurasa kau agak berbeda hari ini. Biasanya kau sangat semangat bekerja. Ada apa?" Elli, asistenku (Dan ayahku), memecahkan keheningan di Town Hall sembari membereskan dokumen-dokumen pekerjaannya. Aku menatapnya sejenak.

"Benarkah begitu? Aku hanya... Merasa... Aneh." Jawabku sekenanya. Elli mengangkat bahu.

"Apa sedang ada... seseorang yang kau suka?"

Aku buru-buru mengambil sebuah buku dibawah meja dan menutupi wajahku dengan buku itu. "T-Tidak... Tidak ada. Aku hanya... merasa aneh belakangan ini. Ditambah mimpi aneh yang sering kualami dari minggu lalu."

"...Ehm, biar kutebak, siapa gadis yang kau sukai itu. ...Maya? Candace? Luna? Phoebe? Anissa? Renee? Kathy? Selena?"

Aku kembali menggeleng. "Bukan, lah! Aku sedang tidak suka siapa-siapa, Elli."

"Ooh! Ada satu orang lagi yang belum kusebut! Pasti dia!"

Aku mengintip dari balik buku. Elli sedang menatapku dengan pandangan meledek. Aku agak bergidik mellihat gadis yang lebih tua 2 tahun dariku itu. Tatapannya agak... Aku tak tahu. Aneh, mungkin?

"...Akarina Angela?"

"—Uhuk!" =0="

"Nah, kau suka Akari, kan? Sana! Katakan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya! Kalau tidak, dia akan diambil orang lain! Kau tahu kan, Akari cukup dekat dengan Chase? ;)" Ia mengedip. Aku kembali menyembunyikan wajahku—yang semakin merah—ke balik buku. Sayangnya, karena terlalu gugup, aku tak melihat kalau... Buku yang kupegang terbalik. -_-"

"Hei, _Young man, _aku baru tahu kalau kau bisa membaca secara terbalik. Kapan-kapan kau harus mengajariku!" Serunya. Aku bisa mendengar jelas tawa kecil terselip di kata-kata yang dia ucapkan.

"...Aku tak menyukai Akari." _Tapi aku mencintainya! _"...Dan... Aku tak peduli jika orang lain bersama dengannya. Lagipula, aku bahkan bukan siapa-siapanya." Jawabku, sedikit _nervous._

"Benarkaaaaah...?"

"Ya."

"Kau yakin...?"

"100% yakin." _100% yakin kalau aku memang menyukai Akari._

"Oh. "

"Itu saja?"

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa? Aku hanya mau menggodamu... Kau lucu kalau diledek, Gilly!"

"Jangan... Panggil aku seperti itu /"

"Ahaha. Well, aku akan membereskan perpustakaan. Kau ikut?"

Aku mengintip dari balik buku lagi, lalu menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku ingin istirahat sebentar."

"Wow, kau sangat berbeda dari biasanya! Tapi aku senang kau akhirnya mau beristirahat dan berhenti sejenak dari pekerjaanmu. Kau hampir tak pernah berhenti bekerja!"

Aku mengangkat bahu, cuek. "Yah."

Elli berjalan menaiki tangga ke perpustakaan atas, sambil membawa beberapa tumpuk kertas.

"Haah..." _Aku _menoleh ke arah jendela. Samar-samar, aku melihat pelangi. Agak hari cerah, tidak gerimis bahkan mendung sedikitpun. Apa Akari yang membuat semua ini?

"Gill Hamilton!" Suara itu muncul. Suara milik Akarina Angela yang sudah sangat kuhapal. Gadis petani itu berjalan memasuki Town Hall dengan riang. Yap, kurasa memang dia yang telah membuat pelangi itu. Entah bagaimana caranya.

"...Ada apa?"

"Aku... berhasil membuat pelangi ke-lima! Pelangi terakhir! Ini berkat bantuanmu yang mau mencarikan Snowflake Flower untukku! Aku berhasil mengumpulkan semua bahannya, dan membantu Edge membuat pelanginya! Terima kasih, Gill!"

Yep, sudah kuduga.

"Aku tidak mengerti siapa itu Edge, tapi syukurlah. Aku ikut senang untuk—"

"_**Ayah... ! Kau ada didekatnya! ..Bu...ada...Di...Katmu!"**_

_Suara-suara aneh itu kembali lagi. Tepatnya, gadis kecil pirang __itu __yang kembali. Aku mendenganya mengucapkan sesuatu, sayangnya aku tak begitu jelas mendengarnya._

"_**...Gill." **_

_Seorang anak perempuan—yang nampaknya sebaya dengan Laura—tiba-tiba muncul di depanku. Dia menatapku dengan pandangan sedih, entah kenapa. Mata _hazel_-nya membuatku terkagum. Indah sekali. _

Aku tak sempat melanjutkan kata-kataku. Yang bisa kuingat selanjutnya adalah... Aku melihat seorang anak kecil berambut coklat, mirip dengan Akari... Kemudian, semuanya berubah menjadi hitam.

_**~End of Gill's POV~**_

_**~Akari's POV~**_

"...Gill?" Aku memandang wajah pemuda yang ada didepanku dengan heran. Ia terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Mata _icy blue _miliknya terlihat aneh. Ia seperti sedang menerawang.

"Umm, halooo...? Gill?" Aku melambai-lambaikan tanganku di depan wajahnya.

"...Akari...?"

Aku menghela nafas lega. _Syukurlah._

"Fuh, untunglah! Kau tadi kenapa, Gill?"

Mata biru esnya menatapku dalam. Aku kembali terpesona dengan matanya. Warna mata seperti itu jarang kulihat.

"...Aku tak tahu kenapa, tapi... Akari... Kau tahu besok tanggal berapa?"

Aku mengangguk ragu. "Ya... tanggal 25 Winter..."

"Dan itu berarti _Starry Night Festival. _Akari... K-Kau mau... Err... Pergi ke... Festival itu bersama...ku?"

Aku tertegun sejenak. Aku serasa membeku ditempat. _Pergi ke festival bintang bersama Gill? Tentu saja!_

"W-Well... Aku... Umm... Yah. Aku mau."

"Lalu... Kalau begitu... Kutunggu kau besok malam di Brownie Ranch District, tepatnya di Alan's Tree."

Aku mengangguk, lalu menunduk hormat. "Terima ka—"

_*Braak!*_

Kami kompak menoleh. Seorang gadis kira-kira berumur lebih muda 2 tahun daripadaku, berambut pink dan berpakaian pink tua, datang memasuki Town Hall sambil agak berlari.

"GILLYKINS!"

Aku hampir tertawa mendengar ucapannya. _Gillykins? Itu konyol!_

"Luna, berapa kali aku bilang kalau boleh. Memanggilku. Gillykins?"

"Aku tak peduli!" Seru Luna, mengabaikan teguran Gill. Ia kemudian berusaha memeluk Gill, tapi Gill segera menangkisnya.

"Tidak, Luna. Tidak ada memeluk lagi."

"Aah, kau menyebalkan sekarang!"

"Itu memang sifatku."

"Tapi aku masih tak peduli! Hei, Gillykins, besok _Starry Night Festival, _kan!? Kau mau pergi denganku?" Pinta Luna, seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Gill menggeleng.

"Maaf, Luna. Aku akan pergi dengan orang lain."

Ekspresi wajah Luna langsung berubah. Dari yang tadinya ceria, kini ia terdiam sejenak. Marah, kecewa, dan kesal tergambar jelas diwajahnya.

"Gillykins! Dengan siapa kau akan pergi?!"

"Dia." Jawab si anak walikota pendek, menunjuk ke arahku. Luna beralih kepadaku, dan memandangku dengan tatapan tajam.

"KAU! Akarina Angela! Kenapa kau merebut Gillykins-ku!?"

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Aku tak tahu. Gill yang mengajakku. Aku dan Gill cuma teman biasa. Lagipula, apa kau dan Gill pernah pacaran?"

"Ya!" Jawaban Luna langsung membuat hatiku berdegup kencang. _Luna pernah berpacaran dengan Gill?_

"Luna! Kapan kita berpacaran!?" Hardik Gill cepat. Luna mulai menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

"Waktu itu! Saat aku menyatakan perasaanku di Waffle Town Square, saat kau sedang duduk membaca buku!"

"Well, Luna, Aku menolakmu! Apa kau tak mendengarnya?"

"Tapi aku menyukaimu!"

"Dan aku, Gill Hamilton, tidak menyukaimu, Luna! Walau kau menyukaiku, tapi jika aku tak menyukaimu, itu tidak berarti kita otomatis berpacaran, Luna!"

Gill kembali menatap tajam langsung ke mata biru laut Luna. Aku bergidik melihatnya.

"KALIAN MENYEBALKAN! Gill, suatu saat nanti, aku pasti akan mendapatkanmu! Dan Akari, kau tak akan bisa merebut Gillykins!" Pekik Luna, sebelum akhirnya dia meninggalkan Town Hall. Suasana hening meliputi kami.

"Gill, ada ribut-ribut apa dibawah sana? Siapa tadi?" Terdengar suara Elli dari lantai atas.

"Eeh, tidak ada apa-apa! Itu tadi... Luna."

"Ooh." Sahut Elli pendek.

"...Gadis yang sangat aneh!" Keluhnya. Aku terkekeh.

"Berbeda sekali dengan kakaknya, Candace!"

"Ya, harus kuakui."

Kami tertawa bersama. Sampai aku melihat jam dinding dan menyadari sekarang sudah sore.

"Ehm, sudah sore. Aku harus pulang. Terima kasih atas hari ini, Gill."

"Aku juga. Belum pernah aku sesantai ini menghadapi Luna. Terima kasih."

Kami tertawa lagi.

"Aku pamit, ya. Sampai jumpa besok!"

"Sampai jumpa besok. "

**=========================================="**

**GAAAH! Ini chapter selesai juga! =3= Maaf kalau menurut kalian ini agak lama updatenya, soalnya... Well, aku agak kehabisan ide, nyahaha. **

**Tadinya chapter ini mau diberi judul 'Flashback', tapi... Aneh, ah! **

**Karena sebagian besar fic ini terpusat ke 'siapa-gadis-misterius-Laura?', jadi kuberi judul 'Who is Laura?' X3**

**Lagian, hayo, ada yang bisa tebak siapa Laura sebenarnya? Apa Laura ada kaitannya dengan masa lalu Gill-Akari? **

**Kalian bisa tebak-tebak lagi sendiri! Di chapter yang akan datang (entah kapan), akan ada penjelasan siapa Laura sebenarnya! :D**

**Dan sekali lagi, MAAF kalau Gill terlalu OOC. =_="**

**To author Gia_XY: Gimana, kak? Udah pukul-pukul Luna pake cangkul? Hatinya berkurang, gak? Pasti berkurang! Nyahaha! Saranku efektif biar Gill gak kawin sama Luna! #EvilLaugh**

**To author Ao Kyou: Chase? Chase akan muncul lebih sering di fanfic Gill x Akari-ku yang akan kupublish tepat setelah fic ini selesai... Chase gak bisa kumunculin lagi disini. Kenapa? Soalnya, fic ini hampir selesai! X'3 Kurang lebih 2 minggu lagi (Kalau gak ada halangan) ini akan berstatus 'complete'! ^^**

**Nyaan, sampai ketemu di chapter 7~! Ciao~! ^_^**

**RainbowLyoko's out!**


	7. Chapter 7: I Remember You

Chapter 7: I Remember You.

**================================"**

_"Lihat! Bintang jatuh!" Pekik Akari, menunjuk ke arah langit malam. Gill mengangguk._

_"Ya..."_

_"Buat permohonan!" Seru Akari lagi. Mereka kompak memejamkan mata._

"Aku harap Gill segera mengingatku."

"Aku harap Akari punya perasaan yang sama denganku... Dan aku ingin tahu siapa kedua gadis kecil yang selalu muncul dimimpiku."

_"Nah, sudah! Semoga harapanku terkabul!" Akari tersenyum lebar._

_"Akari."_

_"Ya?"_

**==================================================="**

**Disclaimer: HM bukan punyaku~**

**Warning: Typo.. OOC, dll...**

**Enjoy this chapter~!**

**======================================================="**

_**~Akari's POV~**_

"Hei Kathy, kau akan pergi dengan siapa malam ini?"

"...Aku akan pergi dengan Owen!"

"Kalau kau, Renee? Dengan Toby, ya?"

"Iya...!"

Aku tersenyum mendengar keributan teman-temanku di Sundae Inn. Mereka sibuk membicarakan dengan siapa mereka akan pergi nanti malam, ke _Starry Night Festival._ Festival melihat bintang tahunan Waffle Island yang dilaksanakan tiap tanggal 25 Winter. Di festival ini, warga biasanya datang bersama pasangannya.

"Hei, Akari!"

Aku menoleh. Selena, Kathy, Renee, Anissa, dan Phoebe datang berbondong-bondong menghampiri mejaku—yang ada di paling pojok.

"Ya?"

"Dengan siapa kau akan pergi? Kau akan pergi ke festival nanti malam, kan?" Tanya Kathy antusias. Aku tertegun sejenak. Aku merasa... pipiku memanas. Apa ini?

"Kyaa, pipimu merah!" Seru Anissa. Apa? Benarkah? 0/0

"_Akari... K-Kau mau... Err... Pergi ke... Festival itu bersama...ku?"_

"_W-Well... Tentu. Aku mau."_

"Halloooo? Akariii!"

Aku menggeleng kencang, kembali ke kenyataan.

"Heh?"

"Kau sedang memikirkan siapa...? ;)"

"Oh... Tadi kau bertanya apa?"

"Kau akan pergi dengan siapa malam ini, Miss?"Selena mengedipkan mata.

"...Jangan terkejut, ya...?"

Mereka berlima kompak mengangguk. "Enggak akan!"

"...Dia... Umm... Gill." _Blush. Aku merasa aneh... Dadaku terasa sesak saat mengatakan namanya. Apa ini?_

Suasana hening. Tak ada suara apapun di Sundae Inn.

...

...

...

#BGM: Krik...Krik...Krik...#

"APA!? GILL YANG ITU!?"

Aku bisa merasakan wajahku tambah memerah.

"I-Iya... Bisakah kalian tidak heboh?"

"Kau dan Gill Hamilton, anak walikota yang _itu_?" Tanya Phoebe, masih tak percaya.

"..."

"Aku tak tahu kalau kalian berpacaran!" Pekik Anissa. Aku buru-buru menggeleng.

"Bukaaaan! Kami cuma teman biasaaaaa!"

"Hei, Starry Night Festival itu festival romantis untuk para pasangan, Akari! Siapa yang mengajak siapa?"

"Err... Gill mengajakku."

Sekali lagi, mereka berlima berteriak antusias. "Kyaa! Gill suka kepadamu!"

"Kami cuma teman, Phoebe..."

"Tapi. Gill. _Menyukaimu!_"

"Kau tahu, kupikir kalian berlebihan." Aku berusaha bersikap secuek mungkin.

"Ini tidak berlebihan, Angela! Dulu, sebelum kau datang ke Waffle, Gill pernah berkata kalau ia sama sekali tidak tertarik kepada wanita. Tapi saat kau datang? Ia berubah!"

Aku memutar mata (?). "Apa seseorang tidak boleh berubah, Selena?"

"Tapi perubahan yang ia berikan sangat drastis! Dulu ia sangat pendiam. Ia jarang berbicara ke orang lain. Tapi sekarang? Ia bahkan berani mengajakmu pergi _berkencan!_"

"Ini bukan kencan."

"Ya, itu kencan!"

Aku meminum tehku sekali lagi, berdiri, dan berjalan menuju meja kasir.

"Halo Akari. Kau sudah selesai?"

"Ya. Ini uangnya."

"Terima kasih! Datang kembali, ya!" Colleen melambai ringan. Aku berjalan santai, bermaksud keluar dari Sundae Inn.

"Angelaaaaa! Jangan pergiiii!" Cegah Renee. Aku melambai kepada mereka berlima yang masih bengong di meja tempat kududuk tadi.

"Sampai jumpa nanti malam, gadis-gadis! ;D"

"Angelaaaaa! =_="

**================================================"**

Aku bermaksud membeli beberapa baju baru di Sonata Tailoring, ketika di depan Meringue Clinic, Luna datang menghadangku.

"Akari!"

"Hmm? Oh, hai Luna." Aku berjalan cuek melewatinya. Luna berdecak, lalu menarik-narik ujung bajuku.

"Heeei!"

"Apa?"

"Akari! Kenapa kau merebut Gillykins?! Dia milikku!"

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Kan aku sudah bilang. Kita cuma teman biasa. Memang kenapa?"

"Lalu, kenapa Gillykins tak mengajakku untuk festival nanti malam? Kenapa dia _mengajakmu?_"

"Mungkin itu karena dia tak menyukaimu?"

Wajah Luna memerah kesal. Ia mulai melompat-lompat dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau! Sejak kau datang kesini, Gill mulai menjauhiku! Gara-gara kaaaaauuuu!" Pekiknya kencang. Ia melompat, memegangi bahuku, dan mulai mendorongku kebelakang. Tunggu... Apa maksud gadis ini!?

"L-Luna! Apa yang akan kau lakukan!?"

"Aku akan mendorongmu keluar dari pulau ini! Pergilah, selagi Pascal masih ada!" Serunya, menunjuk ke sebuah kapal berukuran sedang yang sedang berlabuh.

"Luna... Kau bercanda, kan?"

"Aku gak bercanda! Kau cuma membuat masalah disini, Akari! Aku ingin kau pergi dari sini secepatnya!" Dorongannya makin kuat. Aku berusaha menahannya, tapi Luna lebih kuat. Alhasil, aku terus terdorong kebelakang.

_*Splash!* _

Dengan gugup, aku menoleh kebelakang. Kami sudah mendekati pantai.

"Luna...! Tolong hentikan!"

"Tidak sampai kau pergi dari pulau ini!"

"Kau menyebalkan!"

"Well, kau lebih menyebalkan, Akari!"

_*Pyuk!*_

Air. Air laut. Aku kembali menginjaknya. Dan aku bisa merasakan genangan air membasahi kakiku hingga ke mata kaki.

"Luna, dengarkan aku! Hentikan kebodohan ini!"

"Oh ya? Tidak sampai kau berhenti mendekati Gill!"

_*Splash!* _

Air dingin kembali menggenangi kakiku. Kali ini, aku merasakan genangan air itu membasahi betisku. _Ini harus dihentikan._

"LUNA! BERHENTI!"

Ia diam. "Apa!?"

"Kau tak bisa memaksakan seseorang menyukaimu kalau orang itu tidak menyukaimu!" _Kali ini aku sudah tak bisa menahannya. Emosiku meledak!_

"...Kau... Menyebalkan!"

_*Byur!* _Ia mendorongku!

"Gaah! Dingin! Luna!"

"Itu balasannya, _farmer girl!_" Gadis menyebalkan itu berlari menjauh sambil menjulurkan lidahnya, bermaksud meledek.

"Brrr... Dingin! Gadis bodoh!" Umpatku. Ini musim dingin! Gadis menyebalkannnn!

"A-Aku harus... S-Segera... Pulang kerumah dan m-menghangatkan badanku... J-Jangan sampai... Aku sakit..." Aku berdiri, dan memeras bagian-bagian bajuku. Dingin sekalii! O_o

"Akari? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

_Aku hapal suara itu. Bodoh, bodoh! Kenapa ia bisa ada disini? Memalukan sekali! _

"E-eh... Hai Gill...!"

"Kau berenang?"

_Gubrak! -_- Apa yang ia pikirkan? Berenang dimusim dingin? Itu sama saja mencari mati!_

"E-Enggak! Aku... habis bertengkar dengan seseorang."

"Boleh aku tahu siapa itu?"

"T-Tentu..." Sahutku sambil masih menggigil kedinginan. _Semoga aku bisa pergi nanti malam. Aku tak ingin mengecewakannya. _"Dia... Luna."

"Dia lagi? Apa dia yang melakukan ini kepadamu?"

_Yap! Siapa lagi kalau bukan si 'jelmaan permet karet' hidup itu?_

Aku mengangguk. Ia menggeleng pelan.

"Apa sebenarnya mau Luna... Haah... Akari, kau harus segera mengeringkan dirimu, atau kau akan sakit. Ayo, kuantar kau pulang!"

Aku berusaha tersenyum. "T-Terima kasih..." _Uwah! Apa ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba aku merasa wajahku memanas? _

Kami berjalan menjauhi pantai.

_Tanpa menyadari kalau Luna mengintip dari jendela rumahnya..._

"Lihat saja Akari, kau akan menyadari kalau Gill menyukaiku. Aku tak akan menyerah!"

_**~End of Akari's POV~**_

**============================================"**

_Brownie Ranch District, 17:40 PM._

"Gill... kita perlu bicara..."

Gill menoleh. Kakak Luna, Candace, berdiri dibelakangnya. Wajahnya terlihat agak gugup.

"Ya, Candace?"

"Umm... Belakangan ini... Sepertinya kau dekat dengan... Akari. Apa kalian... berpacaran?"

Gill buru-buru menggeleng. Ia tak menyadari kalau wajahnya mulai memerah.

"Oh, Candace, kami hanya teman biasa. Kenapa kau sampai berpikiran seperti itu?"

Giliran Candace yang wajahnya memerah. "M-Maaf... Belakangan ini... Luna terlihat kesal... setiap kali melihatmu dengan Akari, dan... Luna mengira kalau kalian berpacaran..."

Mata _icy blue _Gill membulat. _'Apa maksud Candace?'_

"Aku tidak pacaran dengannya."

"O-Oh... M-Maaf kalau aku telah... salah sangka. Tapi... apa aku boleh menanyakan satu hal lagi...?"

"Apa itu?"

"Apa kau... menyukai Luna...?"

Gill diam membisu. Ia ingin berkata jujur, tapi takut kalau itu akan membuat Candace—yang adalah kakak Luna—sedih, atau bahkan kecewa. Tapi kalau ia berbohong? Itu akan menyakiti hati Akari, wanita yang benar-benar disukainya. Sejujurnya, ia memang tidak menyukai Luna dan sikap menyebalkannya, malah nyaris membencinya. Tapi...

"...Maaf."

Candace mendongak. "...Apa?"

"Aku tidak menyukai adikmu."

Ekspresi kaget terlukis jelas diwajah manis Candace. Ia menunduk, lalu meremas ujung _sweater_ birunya.

"...Begitu. Kalau boleh kutahu... siapa gadis yang kau sukai?"

Gill tersenyum. Senyum lembut yang sangat jarang ia perlihatkan. Candace bahkan dibuat terpesona oleh senyum itu.

"...Dia baik, ramah, dan sedikit... gila, dalam artian positif. Gadis yang sangat berbeda dengan semua orang di Waffle Island."

Candace mengangguk. Kali ini senyum muncul menghiasi wajahnya. "Terima kasih... Maaf kalau aku... mengganggu. Sampai jumpa, Gill..."

"Yah. Sampai jumpa."

Gill memandangi kepergian si gadis berambut biru berkepang 2 itu hingga ia benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya.

"_Jangan-jangan... Ini semua Luna yang merencanakan?"_

**========================================================"**

_**Alan's Tree, 19:00 PM.**_

"Maaf lama menunggu."

Akari menoleh. Seorang pemuda seumurannya, berambut _blonde _dan bermata _icy blue_, melambai kepadanya. Akari tersenyum. _Prince Charming-_nya datang.

"Kau sudah lama menunggu disini?"

"Ah, belum... Aku juga baru datang. :)" Akari menunduk hormat. Mereka berdua duduk di bawah pohon.

"Malam yang indah." Celetuk Gill. Akari agak terkejut saat mendengarnya. Tumben, Gill mau memulai pembicaraan terlebih dulu!

"Ah, iya. Bintang-bintang malam ini sangat banyak!"

Kedua pasangan (?) itu diam membisu. Tak ada yang mau melanjutkan percakapan. Keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"_Pria tsundere ini ternyata berhati baik. Aku salah sangka. Penampilan bisa menipu. Ternyata dia tak berubah dari masa kecil kita dulu." _Akari tersenyum kecil. Diam-diam, ia melirik wajah pasangannya.

"_Gadis yang kupikir gila pada awalnya ini ternyata menyenangkan. Lebih baik daripada Luna. Tapi... Entah mengapa, aku merasa mempunyai hubungan masa lalu dengannya... Dan... Aku merasa, kalau gadis kecil bernama Laura yang muncul dimimpiku itu adalah anakku dan Akari kelak. Tapi... rasanya itu tak mungkin. Dan aku merasa kalau gadis kecil berambut coklat yang mirip Akari itu memang Akari. Tepatnya, Akari masa kecil. Tapi kenapa dia muncul di mimpiku? Apa hubunganku dengannya?" _Gill menoleh ke Akari. Tanpa disengaja, mata mereka bertemu dan saling pandang. Keduanya segera memalingkan wajah, tak mau kalau wajah tersipu mereka diihat oleh pasangannya masing-masing.

"Lihat! Bintang jatuh!" Pekik Akari, menunjuk ke arah langit malam. Gill mengangguk.

"Ya..."

"Buat permohonan!" Seru Akari lagi. Mereka kompak memejamkan mata.

"_Aku harap Gill segera mengingatku."_

"_Aku harap Akari punya perasaan yang sama denganku... Dan aku ingin tahu siapa kedua gadis kecil yang selalu muncul dimimpiku."_

"Nah, sudah! Semoga harapanku terkabul!" Akari tersenyum lebar.

"Akari."

"Ya?"

Gill memandang wajah Akari dengan jeli. Ia juga terus menatap kalung berliontin _Aquamarine _biru yang selalu dipakai Akari. Gill merasa sedang mengalami kilas balik didalam kepalanya.

"_**Aku senang banget, akhirnya aku punya teman. Tapi... Apa kau benar-benar akan pergi, Gill?"**_

"_**Kita tetap teman, kok. Lagipula, kamu kan punya batu Aquamarine yang kuberikan? Dengan itu, kau bisa tetap mengingat persahabatan kita. Terutama petualangan di Fugue Forest!" **_

"_**Terima kasih, Gill. Aku janji, aku akan menyimpan batu ini baik-baik. Aku tak sabar untuk bisa bertemu denganmu lagi." **_

"_**Ya. Aku juga."**_

"Gill!"

Gill menggeleng cepat-cepat, berusaha kembali ke alam sadarnya.

"Kau tak apa?" Didepannya, ia melihat Akari dengan wajah cemasnya.

Gill tersenyum. Wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi merah sepenuhnya.

"Aku senang bisa melihatmu lagi, Akari. Kau tak berubah."

Giliran Akari yang wajahnya memerah. Kenapa? Karena Gill sedang memeluknya sekarang! OAO

"G-Gill? A-apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau..."

"Aku sudah mengingatnya sekarang. Kenangan masa kecil kita di Castanet Island... Petualangan kita di Fugue Forest... Aku mengingat semua itu."

Akari tersenyum. Perlahan, beberapa butir air mata turun menetes membasahi mata _hazel-_nya.

"Maaf kalau aku baru mengingatnya... Aku benar-benar lupa akan masa kecil kita..."

"Tak apa. Aku senang kau akhirnya mengingat kenangan yang sangat berharga bagiku..."

Akari melepas pelukan sejenak, seperti teringat sesuatu.

"Oh, ya..." Ia mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari kantung bajunya. Sebuah... _Blue feather_?

"Ini... Untukmu."

_*Blush!* _"A-Apa... Aku... Kau tahu maksud dari bulu biru ini, kan...?"

Akari mengangguk pelan. Senyum hangatnya tak pernah lepas dari wajah sang _farmer._

"Aku tahu, Gill... Aku tahu maksud dari bulu ini. J-Jadi... _Will you marry... me?" _

"...Kau menyukaiku?"

Akari tertegun sejenak. Ia menatap wajah lawan bicaranya dengan bingung. "Y-Yah...? Aku... menyukaimu."

"Tapi aku tidak menyukaimu."

_*Deg!* "Kau tak boleh menangis, Akari. Ini memang menyakitkan, tapi ini kenyataan! Hadapilah kenyataan ini dengan tegar!" _

Akari langsung memalingkan wajahnya, berusaha menutupi semburat merah yang menghiasi pipinya.

"K-Kalau begitu... Aku—"

"...Tapi aku mencintaimu."

Akari tersentak lagi, menghapus air matanya, lalu berbalik dan memeluk pasangannya itu.

"Kau menyebalkaaaan! :'D Aku malu banget tadi!"

"Sekali-kali aku ingin menipumu walau hanya sebentar :D"

"Dasar!"

Mereka kembali berpelukan hangat.

.

.

.

.

.

"Gillykins! Sedang apa dia dengan—!" Luna memekik. Gadis yang dari tadi mengintai (?) dari bawah bukit Brownie Ranch District, berdiri, lalu bermaksud berlari menghampiri kedua pasangan yang sedang sangat bahagia itu.

"Luna, biarkan Gill dan Akari... Mereka sedang sangat berbahagia sekarang..."

"Tapi, Candace! Aku tadi melihat Akari memberikan _blue feather _kepada Gill. Dan itu berarti, mereka akan menikah!" Sahut Luna, panik.

Candace tersenyum lembut menghadapi sikap adiknya yang keras kepala.

"Luna... Biarkan Gill bersama orang yang ia cintai. Kau pernah bilang kalau dia... menolakmu, bukan...?"

Luna berbalik, berjalan menghampiri kakaknya, lalu kembali duduk disamping Candace.

"Aku tahu... Aku cuma ingin Gillykins bersamaku...!"

"Luna, relakan Gill bersama Akari. Aku yakin, suatu saat nanti kau akan mendapat jodohmu yang sebenarnya..."

Luna kembali memulai sikap merajuknya; menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

"Candace... :'("

"Malam, Candace!"

Candace dan Luna kompak menoleh. Julius sudah berdiri dibelakang mereka.

"Malam, Julius..."

"Mau menonton bintang (?) bersamaku? ;)" Tanya Julius. Candace tersipu malu. Gadis berambut biru itu mengangguk pelan.

"Tentu..."

Candace dan Julius pergi meninggalkan Luna yang masih termenung di tengah bukit Brownie Ranch District.

"Ya... suatu saat nanti... Aku tak akan kalah darimu, Akari..." Lirih Luna. Ia memandang Akari dan Gill yang sedang melihat bintang di atas bukit. Dari jauh, terlihat Akari menyandarkan (?) kepalanya ke bahu Gill.

"Suatu saat nanti... Pasti. Selamat untuk kalian berdua, Akarina Angela dan Gill Hamilton."

**==================================================="**

**Chapter yang paling akhir, selesai! ^_^ Seneng banget di ch. Ini aku bisa nge-bully Luna sepuasnya! #Eeh**

**Yosh, aku update 2 chapter sekaligus, lhooo! *Kedip2 kelilipan* Tuh, aku juga update epilog-nya sekaligus! X3**

**Agak aneh sih, ini cerita ada epilog tapi gak ada prolog ._. Tapi bodo, ah! **

**Yap, gimana reaksi kalian ke ? Seneng? (Seneng karena ingatan Gill kembali atau karena Luna dibully habis2an? XD) Sedih? Kesel? (?)**

**Reviews kalian masih ditunggu! Dan jangan lupa baca epilognya, ya! **

**RainbowLyoko's out!**


	8. Last: Epilogue

Last: Epilogue

**===================================="**

_**Sundae Inn.**_

"Laura, aku baru sadar, kamu mirip ayahmu, ya!" Seru seorang gadis kecil berambut oranye dikuncir 2. Temannya, gadis kecil berambut _blonde _sebayanya, tersenyum senang.

"Iya! Hehe, makasih Dakota! Kalau kamu mirip ibumu, ya!"

Gadis kecil yang 1 lagi, berambut ungu ikal sebahu, tersenyum kecil mendengar teman-temannya.

"Angie, hobimu apa?" Tanya anak berambut _blonde _yang bernama Laura, kepada temannya yang berambut ungu.

"Aku...senang menjahit...!"

"Kamu mirip Bibi Candace, lho! Suka menjahit!" Seru Laura. Dakota mengangguk menyetujui.

"Iyaaa~!"

.

.

.

.

"Anakmu periang sekali, Maya." Celetuk Akari. Maya tertawa kecil.

"Yap!" Sahutnya pendek.

"Dakota mirip denganmu, tapi kalau soal masak? Dia jauh lebih pintar darimu!" Celetuk seseorang dari dapur.

"Chase!"

"Iya... Dakota mirip Maya dan Chase digabung... Sifat periang Maya dan kepintaran masak Chase..." Timpal Candace mengiyakan. Chase tertawa dari dapur.

"Tuh, kan? Bahkan Candace mengakuinya! Kepintaran masak Dakota menurun dariku!"

"Chaseee!"

"Tapi dia lebih suka makan daripada memasak, persis Maya!" Seru Akari, membuat Candace dan Chase tertawa. Maya memasang wajah merengut-nya.

"Biarin! Eh, anakmu dan Gill... Laura, mirip sekali dengan Gill. Tapi sifatnya lebih mirip denganmu, ya!"

Giliran Akari yang memerah. Blush!

"..."

"Kalian sampai sekarang, adalah pasangan paling MESRAAAA di Waffle Town! Aku kagum, lho!" Tambah Maya, membuat semburat merah di wajah Akari makin jelas terlihat.

"Ibu! Ibu!" Akari menoleh. Putri sulungnya, Laura, berlari menghampiri mejanya dan ibu teman-teman Laura (Yang _notabene _adalah teman Akari)

"Ya, Laura?"

"Ibu, Bibi Maya, dan Bibi Candace sedang membicarakan apa?"

"Kami sedang—"

"—membicarakan kedekatan Ibu dan Ayahmu, Laura!" Potong Maya. Laura seperti teringat sesuatu.

"Oh, Ibu dan Ayah? Kemarin, saat Ibu (Gak sengaja) sedang tidur dibawah pohon di ladang, Ayah datang menghampiri Ibu. Lalu gak lama, Ayah ikut tertidur. Manis banget, Bibi Maya! Laura punya fotonya! Ibu tidur sambil berbantalkan kaki (?) Ayah! Laura sengaja gak bangunin soalnya Ibu dan Ayah kelihatan lelap banget!" Cerita Laura panjang lebar. Akari buru-buru mengambil buku 'Menu', dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik buku itu.

"Ckckck, sudah 7 tahun kalian menikah, masih mesra aja, ya!" Goda Maya.

"...Laura... Boleh kami lihat fotonya...?"

Laura mengangguk antusias. "Boleh, Bibi Candace! Aku ambil dirumah du—"

_*Grek!* _"—Sudah sore! Ayo kita jemput Ayah! Candace, Maya, aku duluan, ya! Sampai jumpaaa!" Akari bangkit, menggandeng Laura, lalu berjalan cepat keluar Sundae Inn.

"Bye Dakota, Angie!"

"Sampai jumpa, Laura!"

**============================================"**

_**Waffle Town Square, 18.55**_

"Ayah!"

Gill Hamilton berjalan keluar Town Hall dan sudah disambut oleh anak-istrinya. Calon walikota itu tersenyum melihat kedua anggota keluarganya.

"Laura, Angela!" Gill melambai ringan. Laura berlari menghampiri ayahnya.

"Gimana kerjanya, Ayah?" Tanya Laura seraya memeluk ayahnya tercinta.

"Baik, lancar-lancar saja. Seharian ini Laura melakukan apa saja?"

"Aku dan Ibu pergi ke Sundae Inn! Kami makan siang bersama, lalu Laura bermain bersama Angie dan Dakota, sementara Ibu mengobrol dengan Bibi Candace dan Maya!"

Gill menoleh kearah Akari, lalu kembali tersenyum.

"Bagaimana harimu, Angel?" Gill memberi pelukan ringan.

"Baik, seperti biasa. :)"

"Ayah, Ibu, ayo kita pulaaang! Laura ingin segera makan malam!" Pekik Laura. Gill dan Akari tersenyum menanggapi seruan putri kecil mereka.

"Ayo! Menu makan malam hari ini... _Tomato Risotto, _spesial untuk Laura dan Ayah!"

"Yay! Aku sayaaaang Ayah dan Ibu! X3"

**-Fin**

**========================================================="**

**Nyaan, epilog selesai! Dan dengan ini... cerita ini juga selesai.. TT^TT **

**Well, aku bakal publish cerita Gill-Akari lagi sih~! Dan cerita yang masih 'coming soon' itu, aku akan bikin cinta segitiga #Eaaa# Antara Gill, Akari, sama... Sama siapa, nih? Ayo bikin vote! Pilih Chase atau Luke? ;) Paling banyak dipilih ta' jadiin 'penghalang' antara Gill x Akari! Yoo, vote Luke atau Chase?**

**Sebelumnya, soal Laura... Aku tahu kalau ini fic HM: ToT, dan aku tahu kalau di ToT, anak Gill itu rambutnya coklat berkacamata dikuncir 2... Tapi untuk keperluan cerita, anak Gill-Akari disini kubuat kayak anak Gill-Akari di HM: AP... Kalau belum tahu gambarnya kayak apa, search di Eyang Google, gih! Anak Gill cantik, lho! *_***

**Yap, sampai jumpa lagi di ceritaku yang masih 'coming soon'. Bye, see youuuu~! Jangan lupa vote, yaaa!**

**RainbowLyoko's out!**


End file.
